Warriors: Seasons of Life: Book 1: Shadows
by SpiritGirl183
Summary: Hawk's power will rise, and the forest shall perish when Blood soaks the stars." Hawkpaw, a new MoonClan apprentice, is spiraled into an unknown prophecy foretelling mass destruction to come. Suck at summaries!Please R&R! K plus for battles.
1. Alliances

**Hey, here is my first story with alliances! No flames...only constructive criticism and such. Enjoy!**

** MoonClan **

** Leader**

**Willowstar- **Brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

_**Apprentices**_** (cats over 6 moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**Hawkpaw-** Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with light yellow eyes and one black paw

**Smokepaw- **Gray tom with dark amber eyes

**Flowerpaw-** Ginger and brown she-cat with green eyes and a reddish tail-tip

**Jackalpaw-** Black tom with golden yellow eyes and a brown tail-tip

**Heronpaw-** Gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Sunpaw-** Ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a black tail-tip

_**Warriors**_** (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**Tornear- **Black tom with amber eyes with a large nick in his right ear; former loner **(Deputy) Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

**Joyfeather- **Blue-furred she-cat with dark blue eyes

** Apprentice: Jackalpaw**

**Icewing- **White she-cat with amber eyes and black ear-tips

** Apprentice:** **Flowerpaw**

**Talonscar- **Brown tabby tom with blue eyes and scars along his pelt and ears

**Poppyleaf- **Reddish she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

**Crystalberry- **Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

** Apprentice:** **Smokepaw**

**Hornbelly- **Gray tom with green eyes and a white belly, brother of Bluebird

** Apprentice:** **Sunpaw**

**Batscreech- **Brown tom with black paws and amber eyes

**Foxwhisker- **Reddish tom with yellow eyes and white paws

**Treefern- **Dark brown (with black flecks) she-cat with green eyes

** Apprentice:** **Heronpaw**

**Yewtail- **Golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Featherfoot- **Silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

** Dewfrost-** White she-cat with gray paws and indigo eyes

**Blackface- **White tom with a black face and paws; green eyes

_**Medicine Cat**_

**Bluebird- **Gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

_**Queens**_** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Snowdove- **White she-cat with green eyes (mother of Talonscar's kits, Yellowkit and Barkkit)

_**Elders**_** (retired warriors or leaders)**

**Kinkpelt- **Mottled brown she-cat with blue eyes; one blind eye

** Dragonblaze- **Black and white tom; deaf in one ear

**GhostClan**

**Leader**

**Onestar- **Light gray she-cat with blue eyes and tabby stripes

_**Apprentices**_

**Owlpaw- **Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Fernpaw- **Brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes and an extremely long tail

**Pinepaw- **Ginger tom with green eyes and three white paws

_**Warriors**_

**Whiteclaw- **Ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and a tag in his left ear **(Deputy) Apprentice: Owlpaw**

**Ivypelt- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a white tail-tip

**Flashtail- **Yellowish she-cat with amber eyes and a brown tail

** Apprentice:** **Fernpaw**

**Lonescar- **Black tabby tom with green eyes and a long scar going all around his muzzle **Apprentice: Pinepaw**

**Gorsefur- **Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Owlpaw and Fernpaw

**Bluewhisker- **Blue-furred tom with yellow eyes and white paws, brother of Cindermoon

** Redfur- **Russet colored tom with brown eyes and a black tail-tip

**Bramblethorn- **Black and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Jangor- **Former loner and kittypet, he has a reddish pelt with deep blue eyes and a scar in the middle of his forehead

**Hisstail- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a black tail-tip, sister of Dappledpath

**Dappledpath- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with indigo eyes and a black paw, sister of Hisstail

**Cindermoon- **Gray she-cat with yellow eyes, a white face and paws, mother of Pinepaw

**Racebrook- **Bluish tom with blue eyes and a black belly

**Cloudpelt- **Gray she-cat with light blue eyes and white paws

** Greenfeather- **Ginger tom with green eyes, father of Pinepaw

_**Medicine Cat**_

**Yellowfur- **Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

_**Queens**_

**Leaffrost****-** Ginger and white she-cat with light green eyes (mother of Jangor's kits, Redkit, Dawnkit, Dousekit, and Beekit)

_**Elders**_

**Quickclaw- **White tom with black stripes and one black ear

**MistClan**

**Leader**

**Waterstar- **Muscular gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and a black tail

_**Apprentices**_

**Frostpaw- **White tom with amber eyes

**Storkpaw- **Black and white tom with green eyes

**Weedpaw- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Tanglepaw- **Mottled gray tom

_**Warriors**_

**Crickettail- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes **(Deputy)**

** Grassfern- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, Crickettail's sister

** Apprentice:** **Frostpaw**

**Laurent- **Brown tom with amber eyes, former loner

**Juniperblossom- **dark ginger-colored she-cat with gray eyes

**Violetflower- **Beautiful gray she-cat with indigo eyes

** Apprentice:** **Storkpaw**

**Nightflower- **Black she-cat with indigo eyes, sister of Violetflower

**Bluefrost- **Gray tom with blue eyes, father of Frostpaw and Tanglepaw

** Apprentice:** **Weedpaw**

**Valleyfoot- **Cream colored tom with green eyes

**Skullfeather- **Light gray tom with unusual gray eyes and a white face

**Sweepwhisker- **Cream tabby tom

** Apprenitce:** **Tanglepaw**

**Rivermist- **Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Frostpaw and Tanglepaw

**Frogfoot- **dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Speckleface- **Brown she-cat with white spots on her ears and face

**Riverfrost- **Gray tom with yellow eyes and white underbelly

_**Medicine Cats**_

**Leopardpelt- **She-cat with a strangely spotted coat like a leopard, yellow eyes **Apprentice: Swanpaw **(silver tabby with light blue eyes, daughter of Reedclaw)

_**Elders**_

**Reedclaw- **Dark gray tabby tom, in elder's den early due to failing hearing

**EmberClan**

**Leader**

**Goldenstar- **Ginger tom with yellow eyes

_**Apprentices**_

**Sneezepaw- **Ginger tabby tom with deep blue eyes

**Brackenpaw- **Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Fogpaw- **Gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Amberpaw- **Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Lionsong- **Longhaired golden tom with yellow eyes **(Deputy)**

**Apprenitce:** **Sneezepaw **

**Micahblaze-** Reddish tabby she-cat with fiery amber eyes, sister of Emberfoot and Newspring

**Emberfoot- **White she-cat with ginger splotches, dark amber eyes, mother of Sneezepaw and Brackenpaw, sister to Newspring and Micahblaze

**Harebush- **Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Sparrowbeak- **Brown tom with reddish underbelly and yellow eyes

**Mothpelt- **Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

** Apprentice:** **Fogpaw**

**Smallpebble- **Gray tom with green eyes

**Newspring- **White she-cat with brown splotches, blue eyes, sister of Emberfoot and Micahblaze

**Skywing- **Cream-colored she-cat with light green eyes, sister of Lightfeather

**Twoclaw- **Brown tom with one green eye and one blue eye

**Apprentice:** **Brackenpaw**

**Lightfeather- **Cream-colored she-cat with dark blue eyes, sister of Skywing

**Coppersong- **Copper-colored tom with yellow eyes; very soft spoken

_**Medicine Cat**_

**Honeyspeckle- **Gray tabby she-cat with honey yellow eyes,

**Apprentice:** **Berrypool** (Gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly)

_**Queens**_

**Hopewing- **Cream-colored she-cat with gray eyes and a white underbelly (mother of Twoclaw's kits, Sorrelkit, Rosekit, and Snakekit)

_**Elders**_

**Rockface- **Muscular gray tom with green eyes

**Scartalon- **Scarred brown tom with amber eyes

_**Cats Outside of Clans**_

**Bloodstar- **Dark brown tabby tom with crimson eyes, former MistClan member

**Midnight- **Blind black tom, always loner, follower of Bloodstar

**Shadowtail- **White she-cat with an all black tail and yellow eyes, follower of Bloodstar (deceased) former EmberClan member

**Falconbeak- **Brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes, follower of Bloodstar (deceased) former GhostClan member

**Quickstep- **Gray tabby tom with blue eyes, former MistClan member, follower of Bloodstar and leader of his rouges

**That's it! First chapter comin' up!  
**


	2. Seasons of Life

**Hello people of Earth and beyond! I am proud to present (drum roll) Seasons of Life: book 1, Shadows! please R&R to tell me what you think.**

**I own all warrior characters in the Seasons of Life series and side stories. Sorry, Erin Hunters, but I kinda used Tornear and Icewing (me: I didn't know about Icewing!! Spare me!) but they have different descriptions. Sorry for the whole story being one chapter; I'm kinda new at this thing. :-)  
**

**Enjoy, my good people.  
**

Warriors: Seasons of Life—Book 1: Shadows

** Prologue **

Bluebird walked through the forests of StarClan, searching for a sign. She didn't pad far before she stood before a gray tabby tom with piercing green eyes.

" Greetings, Foreststar," Bluebird said to the former leader of MoonClan, her blue eyes shining.

" Greetings Bluebird," boomed his deep voice, " I bring a prophecy."

" Prophecy?"

" Yes," said the starry cat.

His voice grew raspy, as if he had even aged in StarClan. " _When the stars are alight, Mist, Shadow, Moon, and Sky shall come together against Embers of Blood; Hawk's power will rise, and the forest shall perish when blood soaks the stars. Flower will blossom, Smoke shall cast shadow, and Hawk's eyes shall gleam as they hold powers the Clans have never known_."

" What? Blood soaking the stars? Smoke casting shadows?" she asked, but the stony tom did not answer. Bluebird watched in horror as Foreststar's eyes turned a ghostly white, and she was plunged into the darkness of reality. She woke at the side of the MoonCircle, feeling dazed and confused. What did he mean?

_Mist and Moon—that could mean MistClan and MoonClan! But what about Sky? That could symbolize StarClan I suppose. Blood and Embers…what could those mean? Maybe EmberClan? I'm so confused! _Bluebird struggled with her thoughts about the prophecy, and decided to discuss it further with Willowstar.

_Maybe she knows what the rest could mean._

**Chapter 1**

_ Hawkpaw glanced around, her tail-tip twitching. _She tensed, waiting for something to strike, but then relaxed as she recognized the returning patrol's scent.

" Oh, it's only you, Smokepaw," Hawkpaw breathed to her brother. His gray pelt shone in the early dawn light. His amber eyes flashed toward his sister.

" There was some trouble on the GhostClan border," Smokepaw said gravely. For the first time, Hawkpaw noticed he was limping, and rushed over to escort him to the medicine den.

Once there, Bluebird, a gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws, examined his wound; a deep gash in his leg.

" Ooh, that is troublesome," she said, shaking her head back and forth. " But, I can fix it."

Hawkpaw brightened next to her brother, her light yellow eyes shining. " Thank you. Sorry he got into this mess; we still don't know many battle moves yet."

Bluebird purred. " Well, you don't have to apologize to me. There," she said, and finished applying a poultice to Smokepaw's wound. " All done. Now, why don't you go train, before I have to heal all of you?"

Hawkpaw and Smokepaw dipped their heads in thanks, and trotted over to where their mentors, Tornear and Crystalberry, were sharing a squirrel near the warrior's den.

" Hello," greeted Tornear, licking his lips. " You must want to train, I suppose."

Hawkpaw nodded eagerly, while Smokepaw managed a slight nod.

" Well, let's go." Said Crystalberry, and they all walked out of the camp and into the sandy hollow where the apprentices trained.

" Very well done. You're catching on fast," said Tornear as he saw Smokepaw repeat the move Crystalberry showed him. He was wrestling with Hawkpaw, who was performing a defense move. She was rolling under her brother, who then tried to flatten her under him. But she was too fast, and rolled to the side as he flattened to the ground. Hawkpaw pounced on his back, and lowered her head to his neck.

" Great job disarming your enemy," Crystalberry praised them, " But maybe work on the roll and pounce, Hawkpaw." Hawkpaw dipped her head breathlessly.

" Now," said Tornear getting up, " Try this move." he crouched in front of Crystalberry, who was following his example. He leapt, and as Crystalberry dodged, he swiveled on his paws and rolled, knocking Crystalberry off her feet. He pinned her to the ground.

" Now you try."

Hawkpaw took on the same stance as Tornear, and Smokepaw took Crystalberry's place as the victim. Hawkpaw pounced, and as Smokepaw dodged out of the way, she swiveled on her paws and rolled as Smokepaw ran to the spot she was aiming for. She knocked him off his paws and pinned him to the ground as he struggled to free himself.

Just as Smokepaw freed himself, there was a rustle in the ferns as Icewing burst through the tunnel, Flowerpaw, Hawkpaw's and Smokepaw's sister, following close behind her.

" Glad we found you," Icewing said, " Two GhostClan warriors and their leader Onestar have arrived in camp."

" And Willowstar wants you," Flowerpaw added, her green eyes filled with worry. Hawkpaw and Smokepaw looked at each other, and then followed their sister's ginger and brown pelt as it disappeared once more in the ferns.

As she entered the camp, Hawkpaw heard many hostile murmurs echoing around the clearing as they huddled around the three GhostClan cats. The leader of GhostClan, a light gray she-cat with blue eyes and tabby stripes, was sitting calmly in the center of the clearing, while the two warriors sat on either side. Hawkpaw recognized the warrior named Whiteclaw, whose yellow eyes seemed to pierce right through you as he glanced your way. His ginger pelt shone, and as Hawpaw tore her eyes away from his staggering gaze, she noticed the other warrior, one she didn't recognize. He had a reddish pelt with deep blue eyes and a single scar that was in the middle of his forehead.

Soon, Willowstar was addressing the newcomers, and as Onestar and her were walking to her den, Whiteclaw and the red warrior staying behind as the MoonClan warriors approached them. Foxwhisker bravely asked the red warrior, " Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

The reddish warrior slowly turned his blue gaze on the brave young warrior.

" My name is Jangor," the strange cat said, " A loner, who is in your GhostClan."

Hawkpaw shivered as she stared at his unblinking eyes, and wondered if he could read the minds of anyone he looked at.

_What if I had a power like that?_

At that moment, Jangor approached her. Her heart started to pound, and she slit her eyes. " Hello."

" Greetings." Jangor said, and dipped his head in greeting. " Thank you for accepting us. Onestar needed to consult—"

Whiteclaw interrupted. " Don't go giving away our secrets!" he hissed, with a glare at Hawkpaw. He pulled Jangor away, and Hawkpaw snapped back to attention; it seemed as if she had been locked in his gaze.

Smokepaw shuddered as Tornear, Jackalpaw, and Treefern escorted them over to the thorn tunnel, where they were to wait until their leader returned. " Creepy stuff, huh?" he said, referring to the new cat. " His eyes—like fire."

Hawkpaw watched him as he walked toward the apprentice den, muttering and shaking his head. Soon, Willowstar and Onestar came out of her den, and Onestar disappeared through the tunnel, her warriors following. As Hawkpaw and the others returned to their dens, Jangor and Whiteclaw whispered together in the forest, their heads close. The MoonClan patrol was far ahead, near the GhostClan border.

" Why did you talk to that apprentice?" Whiteclaw whispered to Jangor.

Jangor made sure that he was the only one listening, and then said, " That one has a great power," he said silently, " She could be useful in our plan." He turned to look back at his enemy's territory, thinking darkly of how their plan to dominate would succeed with that one apprentice, and with his enemies eliminated.

Hawkpaw yawned as she followed Jackalpaw back into camp, returning from a late patrol. She had patrolled the border with EmberClan, and felt the breezes of the moorland on her fur. The smell of leaf-fall tinged the air, and she had seen dark clouds rolling closer to their forest. Now, as she grabbed some fresh-kill and tucked in, the first cold rain drops of leaf-fall began to fall, and soon the forest hollow was full of wet cats, prey, and the roar of thunder echoing in the trees. Hawkpaw shivered from the cold in the apprentice's den, and was glad her friends' warm bodies were pressed on either side of her as she lay there.

" Are you still awake, Hawkpaw?" a voice behind her asked. She turned around, and saw Jackalpaw's yellow eyes in the darkness. His black pelt blended with the shadows.

" Yes." She mumbled.

" Have you heard? Foxwhisker told me that GhostClan is facing some difficulties with the Twolegs, and that Onestar came to Willowstar to warn that they were moving toward our territory." He whispered urgently.

" Why tell me alone, though?" Hawkpaw asked, confusion in her voice.

" I don't know. But, I heard the warriors with her whispering your name."

It felt like an icy claw gripped Hawkpaw's heart, and once again remembered Jangor's searching eyes. " W-What did they say?" she stammered.

" I don't know, something about power. And they mentioned some plan." Jackalpaw said. Some of the other apprentices started to stir, including Sunpaw, whose black tail-tip began to twitch.

" That's all I know," Jackalpaw said quietly, " I don't know if that information is useful or not, but I thought you might want to hear it."

" Go to sleep," Sunpaw said grumpily, her amber eyes half open. Hawkpaw could barely see her ginger pelt in the poor light. Hawkpaw nodded and curled up once more in her nest, but with this news, she could only stare at the bramble walls of the den in worry.

She opened her eyes to see pine trees surrounding her, and realized with a jolt she was on GhostClan territory. She ran through the trees, but everywhere she turned seemed to make her more lost. She finally skidded to a stop as she suddenly found herself on the open moor.

" How did I get here?" the words stuck in Hawkpaw's throat and she realized she couldn't speak. The moon, only a slim crescent, barely gave light to her tortoiseshell and white pelt. She once again felt a strong breeze on her face, but it was warm, unlike the bitter winds of leaf-fall. Then, a new scent came on with the wind.

Hawkpaw froze.

It was blood.

Suddenly, she heard a great roaring as many cats came screeching over the hillside, and they knocked Hawkpaw off of her feet and carried her away as she saw with as gasp of horror that a tidal wave of blood was rolling behind them. She shrieked as it washed over her, the smell and taste of it muting her senses, and she was going down, down, down into darkness.

Hawkpaw woke, panting and gasping, as she escaped her nightmare. Soon, the smell of blood faded, and Hawkpaw no longer tasted the metallic tinge. She shuddered and went outside to get some air.

The rains had stopped, and soon everyone was out and about again; hunting for prey, going on patrols.

Hawkpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a soggy mouse that was the driest piece. She managed to choke it down, and then went to go find Tornear and see if she could join the next hunting patrol.

She approached Tornear, who was talking to Smokepaw near the fresh-kill pile. Smokepaw's leg wound seemed to be causing him problems; he kept wincing and groaning whenever he adjusted.

Hawkpaw approached him to suggest he get some herbs, but Flowerpaw beat her to him.

" Just what do you think you're doing?" she scolded him. Surprise flashed across his face. " Go and get some herbs immediately!"

Nearby, Jackalpaw snickered. " You should listen to her, Smokepaw," he said, " She has a look that means business."

" Yeah," said Hawkpaw, holding in a purr of amusement. " Here, I'll go with you."

Hawkpaw waited as Smokepaw limped over to her, and then they headed towards the medicine den.

On the way across the clearing, Hawkpaw noticed that Smokepaw was staring at the sky, and Hawkpaw felt loneliness rolling off of him in waves. " What's the matter? I'm sorry I teased you. And you know Jackalpaw was only being a showoff."

Smokepaw turned to her. " It's not that, " he said glumly, " I just visited the kits in the nursery today, and I saw how happy they were that they have a mother; and a father."

Hawkpaw felt a rush of sympathy for her brother. Their parents had died in a fierce battle with badgers, for they had invaded camp and nearly killed half the Clan. Now their parents Soulsong and Nightspirit are hunting in StarClan.

As soon as they arrived at the medicine den, Bluebird took a look at his wound.

" What have you been doing to yourself?" Bluebird said disbelievingly. She shook her head, and went to get her herbs. While she was getting them, Hawkpaw turned to Smokepaw.

" I had a very disturbing dream last night."

Smokepaw was immediately interested, a serious look in his amber eyes. " How so?"

Hawkpaw described her dream to her brother, and his eyes widened at the mention of blood.

" What do you think it meant?" He asked.

" I don't know, but do you think I should tell—"

" Ahem." A voice said behind them. They whirled around to see Bluebird with a mouthful of herbs at her feet.

" Bluebird." Said Smokepaw, " Do you think after you apply these herbs, I can go out on patrol? It's about to leave."

" No way! You are NOT leaving camp like this." Bluebird said, once again chewing a poultice out of the herbs. Smokepaw's tail drooped, and Hawkpaw was reminded that she was to ask to go on the patrol. With a hasty farewell to her brother and medicine cat, she dashed across the clearing where Tornear was waiting with Foxwhisker, Sunpaw, and Treefern to go on the patrol.

Hawkpaw dashed up. " Can I join?" she said breathlessly.

Tornear smiled and let out an amused purr. " Of course." And with that, the patrol raced out into the forest, as the sun shone brightly above them.

Eager to find some decent prey, Hawkpaw raced after her mentor, who was running towards the old Thunderpath. He was running silently in the underbrush, scanning the bushes for any prey. Hawkpaw spotted a squirrel, which was fussing with a nut and trying to get it open. Hawkpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch and slowly crept forward, and placed her paws gently in front of her. Her tortoiseshell pelt blended in with the forest around her, and the squirrel hadn't noticed her yet.

Careful to make sure she was downwind of her prey, Hawkpaw pounced; and the squirrel dashed away in front of her. She raced after it, practically flying through the undergrowth, and caught up to it quickly. Then, something terrifying happened.

Hawkpaw was still running through the undergrowth, but she was smaller and faster than before. She felt fear pulsing through her muscles, and soon came to a shocking conclusion.

She had become her prey.

Hawkpaw skidded to a stop, and closed her eyes shut as she felt her own jaws clamp around her throat. Once she opened them, she realized that she was back to normal, and she was holding the dead squirrel in her jaws. She dropped it fearfully, buried it, and raced back to the patrol, where Sunpaw and Treefern were digging up their prey from earlier. They noticed that Hawkpaw had come empty-handed, and that she was looking around fearfully.

" What's the matter? Thorn in your pelt?" Sunpaw said, but Treefern's expression was serious, and her green eyes were worried as she looked at Hawkpaw.

" It-I-It's nothing." Hawkpaw stammered, " Just—some fox scent, near the Great Oak tree." She was grateful for this excuse, and that she could back up her lie so well. Besides, she had actually smelled fox near there.

" Oh." Said Treefern. " Did you investigate?"

" No."

" Well then, let's find Tornear and report our findings to Willowstar."

Sunpaw came to stand beside Hawkpaw, and tried to steady her shivering friend. "It's okay," she purred, " It's only a fox; probably a kit. Plus, everyone misses prey sometimes."

For the first time since her incident, Hawkpaw wished she remembered where she buried her squirrel. She hung her head as Tornear arrived and the patrol set off for home.

**Chapter 2**

Later that evening, Hawkpaw told Smokepaw and Flowerpaw of her encounter with the squirrel. They promised not to tell anyone, and then as they tucked in to a rabbit, Willowstar called a meeting with a yowl.

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Moonrock for a Clan meeting."

Smokepaw followed his sisters up to the front, where he sat next to Heronpaw, a gray and white she-cat with glistening light blue eyes. She dropped his gaze as he sat next to her, and invited Sunpaw to sit between them. Sunpaw soon muttered to her, so that the young tom wouldn't hear.

" You know, if you like him so much, why don't you just talk to him?" she coaxed.

Heronpaw sighed. " I'm too shy. Plus, he doesn't really notice me anyway." And that was only part of the truth she concealed. Heronpaw secretly liked Smokepaw, and was too

shy to confess her feelings for him.

Everyone soon quieted as Willowstar started to speak. " GhostClan has been placing their scent markers almost over the border into our territory. Onestar came to me, and told me that Twolegs have invaded most of their territory, and that they beg for more land to hunt."

Yowls of outrage and scorn rippled through the Clan, and Smokepaw's yowl rang through the twilight.

" Why ours? Why not MistClan's border?"

Willowstar calmly waited for the Clan to settle down, and then continued, " I did refuse, but agreed to help if the problem gets worse." No sound. " We are loyal MoonClan cats, and will strive to overcome any challenge that confronts the Warrior Code; which includes having four Clans, Foxwhisker." Foxwhisker had started muttering grudgingly about boundaries. He immediately quieted as Willowstar silenced him. " In other news, a fox has been scented in our territory, and I will send out a patrol to investigate. It shall include Smokepaw, Hawkpaw, Heronpaw, Jackalpaw, Tornear, Foxwhisker, and Crystalberry. May StarClan light your path." With that, Willowstar leapt off of the Moonrock, which got its name from how it pointed to the moon and stars when night fell on the camp.

Heronpaw's heart soared at going on a patrol with Smokepaw, who was listening to Tornear's briefing of the plan.

" Now's your chance, " Sunpaw hissed quickly in Heronpaw's ear. " While on the patrol, confront him and confess."

Heronpaw shook her head fiercely, but Sunpaw had already gone off towards the nursery, checking on Snowdove; a white she-cat with green eyes who was currently nursing two kits, Yellowkit and Barkkit.

Heronpaw gulped as she went to stand by Jackalpaw as Tornear explained their strategy.

" Right," he said, " Smokepaw, you and Heronpaw will circle around the area where to fox was scented. Jackalpaw and Hawkpaw, you take the area south of the Oak, while Crystalberry, Foxwhisker and I will spread out and try to look for a scent trail. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

" Right. Let's move."

Everyone followed Tornear out of the tunnel, and raced to the Oak. In the meantime, everyone split up to their stations, and soon Heronpaw was alone with Smokepaw.

Smokepaw padded on confidently, his already developed muscles rippling along his pelt, his leg wound giving him no more trouble. It was now only a sealed scratch.

" So," Heronpaw began quietly, " Do you think the fox hole is around here somewhere?" _That was a start._

" Don't know. But maybe." Smokepaw answered, and suddenly he pricked up his ears. He let out a low hiss.

" What's the matter?" Heronpaw said, alarmed at his hostility. But she had heard the sound too. Her pelt bristled as the scent of fox, fresh, wafted through the air toward them.

There was a growl behind them, and Heronpaw shrieked as claws raked her pelt from behind, and Smokepaw jumped into the air towards her attacker. There was a bark, and scratching as Heronpaw also joined the fight, and the friends soon fell to the forest floor, gasping for breath, as the fox stood between them.

It had blue eyes instead of yellow, and a blue aura surrounded it. It coughed once in pain, but continued forward, toward Smokepaw. He let out a yowl, and soon his fellow warriors had pounced on the creature, biting and clawing at its beady eyes.

Smokepaw took a shallow breath, and Heronpaw realized that his wound had opened and his leg was soaked with blood. She whimpered, and started to help him up and stagger back to camp.

Crystalberry gave one last bite to the fox's tail, and watched it as it scampered away across the border, into the mountains.

" Thanks for calling Smoke—" she cut short as she noticed the trail of blood he had left behind as Heronpaw dragged him away.

Smokepaw awoke to find Heronpaw's blue gaze staring at him from the entrance to the medicine den, looking worried. Bluebird was working on wrapping his leg in cobwebs as Hawkpaw and Flowerpaw were soaking moss and getting fresh bedding.

" He's awake." Said Bluebird, and Heronpaw rushed in, but resisted the impulse to bury her muzzle in his fine, gray fur.

" I was so worried about you, Smokepaw!" she said, relieved he was okay.

" You were?" Smokepaw croaked, and his voice sounded scratchy.

" Fetch him some water. " Bluebird said, and in a flash Hawkpaw was there with some moss soaked in water. She squeezed some water droplets in his mouth, and immediately Smokepaw's senses cleared, and his amber eyes returned to their full sharpness.

"There. All patched up." Bluebird said. " Now everyone out. He needs his rest." Smokepaw's sisters padded out of the den, but Smokepaw stopped Heronpaw.

" Bluebird, " he said, " May I have a word with Heronpaw for a moment?"

Bluebird looked at him sternly, but her eyes were kind. " Of course." She padded out of the den as well, and soon it was just Smokepaw and Heronpaw left in the den. She padded up and lay down beside him, and Smokepaw felt the comfort of her warmth flowing through his body.

He raised his head to look at her. " I wanted to thank you, for saving my life. " he said, and noticed that the she-cat's expression had visibly brightened.

" I would do anything to help you." Heronpaw answered. She licked his ear.

" Heronpaw?"

" Yes?"

"…Thank you."

She rubbed her muzzle along his. " You're welcome. " she purred, and padded out of the den as Smokepaw settled in to sleep.

**Chapter 3**

For days, Smokepaw was held in the medicine den; Bluebird said he had lost a lot of blood, and needed to build his strength up before he could leave camp once more. Everyone praised Heronpaw for her heroics in facing the fox and bringing Smokepaw back before the fox could do any more damage to either of them. Crystalberry had told them that it was a male, who had somehow wandered into the forest after living in the mountains; she had caught mountain scent on his russet pelt.

Of course, none of this really mattered to Heronpaw, for she was just happy he was alive and on the road to recovery.

Heronpaw padded over to where Sunpaw was changing the elder's bedding. Heronpaw chuckled as she saw her friend make a scowling face as she smelled the bedding, to see if they needed fresh.

Heronpaw meowed a greeting and offered to search the elders for ticks.

" Oh, yes please!" said Kinkpelt, her blind eye staring blankly ahead of her. Her one good eye stared straight at Heronpaw. " I feel I've got one on my shoulder."

" Kinkpelt, where are your manners? You didn't even think of others!" scolded a black and white tom, also an elder, named Dragonblaze. " Now, Heronpaw," he said, turning to her, " Why don't you fetch some mouse bile from Bluebird?"

Kinkpelt was muttering about how Dragonblaze was a stupid furball, but he didn't hear her, for she was talking into his deaf ear.

Heronpaw dipped her head. " Of course." And she headed toward the medicine den; getting mouse bile was the perfect excuse to visit Smokepaw.

She passed through the lichen, which covered the entrance to the den, and was immediately overwhelmed with the smell of herbs. Smokepaw was able to sit up now, and was munching on a mouse Hawkpaw had brought for him earlier.

He sat up from his meal and greeted Heronpaw with a nod. " Good morning." He said, " Come for a visit?"

" No," Heronpaw said, " Actually, I came to get some mouse bile for the elders. You're lucky you don't have to check the elders for ticks and fleas all the time." Heronpaw pretended to gag, and Smokepaw purred in amusement.

" Well, it's not so great in here either, " he said sadly, " Bluebird says I can't train until I'm completely recovered." His tail drooped.

Heronpaw felt a rush of long contained sympathy for the apprentice, and purred, "You'll heal soon enough, Smokepaw." Just then, Bluebird came out of her herb stores, carrying a bundle of traveling herbs in her jaws.

" Hello, Heronpaw," she said around the mouthful of herbs. She put them down carefully. " What can I do for you?"

Heronpaw started, and remembered why she was there. " Yes. Um, I need some mouse bile for the elders? They have a couple of ticks."

Bluebird nodded and headed back into her stores. Seconds later, she came in holding a bunch of mouse bile. " There, " she said. She noticed that Heronpaw was looking at the herbs in confusion.

" Why did you pack traveling herbs?"

" Oh. Tonight's half-moon, and the medicine cats are going to meet at the MoonCircle to share tongues with StarClan."

At the mention of StarClan, Heronpaw's ears pricked up. " Will you receive signs? And new omens and prophecies?"

There was a call from Dragonblaze across the clearing, and Heronpaw remembered the mouse bile. " Oops. Got to go. Goodbye Bluebird. Goodbye—Smokepaw."

With those hasty goodbyes, she ran back towards the elder's den, where Kinkpelt was pacing impatiently.

" What took you so long, girl?" she snapped, but her eyes were kind as she noticed the distant look on young Heronpaw's face. " Well, get to it then," she said, her voice softer.

Heronpaw was startled out of her reverie, and she went to work on Kinkpelt.

That afternoon, Heronpaw, Sunpaw, and Hawkpaw were all chosen for a border patrol of the GhostClan border. They were also accompanied by their mentors, Treefern, Tornear, and Hornbelly. Their orders were from Willowstar herself, and they were to patrol the areas near the border where GhostClan had crossed the original border, and they were to cover their rival's scent and place their own scent markers along the original border.

" Just so they get the message," Tornear had said.

Now, as they padded to the spot, Hawkpaw noticed there was tension hanging heavily in the air. It seemed as if the undergrowth never stirred, and that danger was close.

Tornear ordered the patrol to stop, and Hawkpaw scented a new smell in the air, one she didn't recognize.

" What is that Tornear?" she whispered, afraid to talk out loud.

Tornear sniffed the air. " Smells like MistClan," he growled. " What are those cats doing on OUR side of the border? Unless—" He gasped, and took a step backward.

" Treefern, your mother is in MistClan, correct?" said Hornbelly, thinking fast.

" Yes. Her name is Crickettail. Why?" she snipped, obviously sensitive on the subject. She sniffed the air and gasped along with Tornear.

" WHAT? What are you gasping about?" Hawkpaw squeaked.

" Bloodstar! He lives!" screeched Hornbelly, and he raced back to camp to tell Willowstar.

The three apprentices shivered as if cold water had just engulfed them, filling their bodies with fear. Bloodclaw was a bloodthirsty murderer, who was in a story told to frighten kits. Hawkpaw was told, as well as Heronpaw and Sunpaw, that he once tried to take over the forests and hillsides where all the Clans lived. He had taken over GhostClan and MistClan entirely, and ones he thought impure he would eliminate without a second glance. Only MoonClan and EmberClan combined could take him down, and everyone had watched him plummet to the bottom of a canyon, and seen him being engulfed in water. When he had ruled, he had become Bloodstar, and was the one thing everyone feared. His followers had perished with him in the Great Battle between the Clans, and they, too, were named to frighten kits.

Now, it seemed as if he had survived, but Tornear only scented him, and not his followers.

" At least Shadowtail and Falconbeak still appear to be dead," Treefern said warily.

" But—how? We watched him die! He never seemed to re-surface." Tornear muttered disbelievingly. As he twitched his torn ear, Hawkpaw wondered if he had received that in the Great Battle. That being a season and a half ago, so Hawkpaw guessed he was an apprentice when he had fought.

Heronpaw looked around warily, thinking that the killer might be nearby. " Do you think he's in our t-territory?" she stuttered.

" Who knows?" Treefern said solemnly. She had an idea. " Heronpaw, go and tell Foxwhisker we need his tracking skills." Everyone knew that the young warrior, although snobbish at times, was one of the best trackers in the Clan.

Heronpaw dashed away immediately, and Treefern, Tornear, Sunpaw, and Hawkpaw continued to cautiously re-scent the original border, and then quickly returned to camp, fear pulsing inside them all.

*********

" Let all cats gather before me under the Moonrock, and hurry!" Willowstar howled to her Clan. She was not using the formal words to gather her Clan, but this was a desperate time when formality was not important.

Bewildered and confused, the MoonClan cats gathered beneath their leader, and wondered why there was fear in her voice.

Willowstar cut to the chase. " Bloodstar lives." She said shakily. Many cats gasped while others nearly yowled in fear. Snowdove began to usher her kits back in the nursery. Kinkpelt had to balance Dragonblaze as he sunk to the ground. Flowerpaw shrank next to Hawkpaw, and she wished she could do something to reassure her sister.

" Our warriors have scented him on our territory, but his followers were not. I will send a patrol to track down his scent, and they shall reveal to me if he prowls on our territory. I will announce our findings to the other Clans at the Gathering, in a quarter moon. Tornear, Crystalberry, Foxwhisker, Hawkpaw, Jackalpaw, Heronpaw, and Batscreech will be the members of this patrol. May StarClan light your path." Willowstar leapt off of the Moonrock, and the cats mentioned raced out of the thorn tunnel.

Once they arrived at the spot, Foxwhisker immediately put his nose to the ground, found the trail, and dashed through the woods. Hawkpaw and the other apprentices dashed after him, their tails streaming behind them as they ran. Foxwhisker soon skidded to a halt, and Hawkpaw realized with a gasp that a rabbit had been left to die in their path, its blood staining the grass, making it a deep scarlet color.

Suddenly, Hawkpaw's world went dark, and a Vision came before her eyes.

She saw a clearing that looked achingly familiar. In it, she saw cats from all Clans running in fear, and saw many more lying in the grass, either dead or wounded. Unfamiliar cats chased the Clan cats, and she saw Bloodstar with a warrior on either side of him; one had a reddish pelt and searching blue eyes. He had a scar in the middle of his forehead. The other was a tom Hawkpaw didn't recognize, whose pelt was black as night and whose eyes were white as snow. He was blind, she realized, but his expression was so fierce he could've been looking right at you. In the middle stood Bloodstar, his dark brown tabby pelt stained with the blood of his enemies, and his eyes an eerie crimson. He chuckled darkly, and let out a yowl that rang in the air, chilling Hawkpaw to her bones. As quickly as it had come, the vision was gone, and she could see the rabbit and Foxwhisker once more in front of her.

The vision couldn't have lasted more than a heartbeat, for Tornear had just approached the rabbit.

" It reeks of his scent." He stated, and they continued along his trail.

Heronpaw noticed that Hawkpaw seemed distant, and wondered what was wrong. " What's the matter? You look sick."

Hawkpaw resisted the urge to tell her shy friend what happened. _Not yet, _she told herself, _I shall converse with my littermates first._

Hawkpaw shook out her pelt. " I'm fine," she said. But she truly wasn't fine at all.

As they continued, Hawkpaw noticed that they were going through the unknown parts of their territory, and noticed that the forest had fallen silent; not even the birds whistled in the trees. The patrol grew wary as Bloodstar's scent drew nearer, and everywhere his scent was marked fresh.

Heronpaw was having her doubts as well. " W-Why are we tracking a—a murd-d-d-erer?" she stuttered, as she often did when she was nervous. She wished she were back at camp; even changing the elder's bedding was better than this.

Tornear signaled for the patrol to stop, and everyone grew silent as the sound of voices rang through the air. Everyone spread out among the bushes of a wide clearing, where a lone, muscular tom sat calmly talking to two GhostClan cats.

Hawkpaw almost gasped as she recognized them.

It was Jangor, and the black tom she had seen in her vision.

She immediately recognized Jangor, for his eyes never stopped their searching gaze. He held his head up proudly as he listened to the black tom. Soon, their words were easier to hear, and the patrol caught snippets of the conversation.

Soon, Jangor began to speak. " We have found the One who possesses the power," he was saying to the muscular tom; everyone guessed it was Bloodstar.

" Indeed?" Bloodstar said coolly. His voice was like cracking ice. His crimson eyes flashed.

Jangor dipped his head. " Yes, leader. She is a member of the Clan that borders us, and I can tell by her aura and eyes that she is the one." Jangor was being careful about saying which Clan, for he still barely trusted this strange cat.

Hawkpaw froze, and her blood turned to ice. She? Did he say _she???_

" Our plan is unfolding, " Bloodstar said darkly, " Soon, I shall overcome the Clans and take revenge on those that cast me out; including that wretched Tornpaw."

Tornear gulped noiselessly. He remembered that he was the one to accidentally push the murderous cat over the gorge, and remembered that he had almost defeated him, even when he was only an apprentice.

" Ah, but it's Torn_ear_ now, master," Jangor corrected him, smoothly, " And I promise you, he will be done away along with all the others who pose a threat."

Hawkpaw noticed that her mentor was shaking, and watched him as Crystalberry leaned to support him. Around her, the rest of the patrol was staring in disbelief and shock.

" In fact," Jangor continued, " I have already disposed of his brother and his mate, when I sent the badgers to invade their camp." He grinned wickedly. The black tom snickered, but suddenly lifted his nose into the air. He hissed.

" I smell MoonClan!" he growled, and for a second, fear engulfed the patrol.

" You fool," Bloodstar snapped, " We're in MoonClan territory, of course you smell MoonClan!" the black tom backed away, flinching at his sudden anger. Bloodstar calmed himself. " I'm sorry, Midnight." Midnight shook his pelt and padded back forward.

" Jangor, I want you to find out more of this she-cat you mentioned, " Bloodstar said, " And if you can bring her to me, do so at our next meeting." He got up and paced back and forth as the two cats began to leave.

As the patrol gathered around in fear, Bloodstar raised his chin hungrily to the stars. " Soon, all the Clans will be mine," he said with bloodlust, " and even StarClan will bow before me!"

He let out a bone-chilling laugh that echoed in the trees, and the patrol fled the clearing, eager to get away from so much darkness.

Inside, Hawkpaw was filled with rage and fear. Jangor had sent those badgers on our camp! It was _planned_ to have her parents killed.

One word rang in her ears as they raced through the forest.

_Revenge._

**Chapter 4**

Willowstar anxiously called a meeting, and glanced around nervously as her Clan gathered beneath her.

" Bloodstar has truly returned," Willowstar said, " And according to what my patrol has witnessed, he is plotting revenge on us all."

Startled yowls of horror and disbelief rose up around the Clan. Hawkpaw shifted nervously in her place next to Jackalpaw and Flowerpaw. She felt fear and resentment settle deep in her belly, and was thinking of confiding in her littermates about what she thought who the she-cat was; her.

" I will announce his plot and return to the Clans at the Gathering two sunrises from now. In the meantime, double the patrols and investigate the area where the cats just met. I will have no warrior, apprentice, or any other cat napping on the job in these desperate and dangerous times." With that, Willowstar leapt off the Moonrock and went to consult their plans with Tornear. Hawkpaw noticed that Tornear still looked shaken at Bloodstar's threat towards him.

_Who could blame him? _ Hawkpaw thought, _this could concern me too._

" What do you think about this business, Hawkpaw?"

Hawkpaw whirled around at the sound of Jackalpaw's voice as he padded toward her.

She shook her head. " I don't know. It's scary, that's for sure!" she was careful not to mention her real thoughts on the subject.

Jackalpaw shuddered. " I think so too. I would be scared out of my pelt if that were me they were talking about kidnapping! Also, that Jangor character—I knew he was up to something."

Hawkpaw meowed her agreement and walked with him to the fresh-kill pile, where they shared a very plump vole. A couple of heartbeats later, Hawkpaw saw Smokepaw slowly emerging from the medicine cat's den for the first time in a quarter moon. Hawkpaw purred as she saw he was leaning heavily on Heronpaw, who was urging him forward; she actually had an unusual light in her pale blue eyes that Hawkpaw didn't recognize as affection for the gray apprentice.

Hawkpaw joined her denmate as she ran to help Smokepaw stagger into the dappled sunlight of the basking rocks near the elder's den. He slumped down, exhausted, stretching out his stiff leg, which still held a deep scar but was now sealed in the process of healing.

" Hey," Smokepaw said, greeting his sister with a friendly mew. " What's the news?"

Hawkpaw gravely told her brother of the return of Bloodstar, and of the ghastly meeting in the clearing.

Smokepaw's eyes widened and they shone like amber fire at the mention of his dastardly ambitions. " I'll help defeat him," he growled bitterly, " If he does anything to harm my Clanmates or fellow Clans, I'll rip his fur off myself!"

Hawkpaw shivered at her brother's hostility, but silently agreed with him. She went to continue her plan, and headed toward where Flowerpaw was changing the elder's bedding.

Hawkpaw pulled her aside and said in a harsh whisper, " Come with me," she hissed, " We need to talk."

Flowerpaw gave her a confused look, but agreed to meet with her and Smokepaw in the dirtplace tunnel at midnight.

Hawkpaw waited anxiously for her littermates as they sleepily followed her to the tunnel; she had already told Smokepaw the plan when he was alone at the basking rocks, and he was immediately alert when he sensed his sister's anxiety.

" What's wrong?" Flowerpaw mewed worriedly as soon as they were safe, " You seem agitated."

" I am agitated," Hawkpaw said quietly, but Flowerpaw didn't hear her. Her throat tightened as she explained to her littermates about her suspicions; that Jangor was talking about kidnapping her and taking her to Bloodstar, just as Jackalpaw had told her the night that GhostClan had come into camp. Jangor had said that she had an amazing power, and Hawkpaw shuddered as she remembered and explained her dream.

Smokepaw's dark gray fur bristled as he listened to his sister describe everything that had happened. " If I were you, " he said slowly, " And if I went to the Gathering, I would stay away from GhostClan and its warriors; if you went near them and you were near him, he could…" he trailed off, lost in thought.

Flowerpaw's green eyes were filled with worry for her sister, and she wondered what it would be like to hold such power. " Do you think they want your powers? And if so, what if you have more?"

Hawkpaw's tail drooped and she hung her head. " I don't know." She sighed. " I guess I'll just avoid their Clan for now. Come on, let's go to bed."

Smokepaw and Flowerpaw exchanged a glance to each other, and then followed their gloomy sister back to the apprentice's den.

Somewhere in the shadows, hidden by the leaves, a pair of familiar crimson eyes glared out of the dark bushes where the three apprentices had just stood. They flashed a bright red in the moonlight like two pools of blood, and an evil chuckle arose into the clear night and far beyond the stars.

" I have found you at last, my dear," the voice said hungrily, " You will be mine to control, Hawkpaw of MoonClan!" The voice yowled, and Poppyleaf, a reddish and white she-cat with blue eyes, gazed around in alarm as ravens rose from the trees, startled, into the sky.

Hawkpaw glanced around cautiously as she followed Poppyleaf's patrol; she heard her telling Joyfeather and Foxwhisker about her encounter two nights ago.

" And before I could do anything, ravens rose screeching out of the trees, and I was so scared I woke up someone else to do the patrol." Poppleaf said.

Up ahead, Yewtail snorted loudly and Hawkpaw guessed that 'someone else' was Yewtail.

They reached the EmberClan border, and were surprised to find Waterstar, leader of MistClan, talking to Onestar and Goldenstar just outside the border.

" And just what do you think you're doing here?" Foxwhisker yowled, and all three leaders looked up.

Waterstar dipped his head. " Greetings, " he meowed, " We have come to discuss some things with Willowstar." There was a growl, and the MoonClan patrol was surprised to see three patrols of every Clan cat spread out behind the leaders.

" Why such big patrols?" Joyfeather asked curtly. Hawkpaw didn't hear the answer, but was more focused on the cats behind. She only recognized a few from Gatherings, and noticed a handsome brown tabby tom, whose yellow gaze was trained on her.

Both of them were already bristling, but they let their fur lie flat again as they held each other's gaze; Hawkpaw's heart was beating fast in her chest, and she felt her ears grow hot with feeling.

The moment was broken when Hawkpaw heard Poppyleaf's mew, and remembered her patrol. Poppyleaf had politely apologized to the leaders that Willowstar couldn't come because she was out temporarily on business, and noticing Hawkpaw she laid her tail-tip gently on her shoulder and guided her away.

Hawpaw sighed dreamily and followed her Clanmates back into their territory, thinking about the tom and wondering which Clan he belonged to.

" Another Clan you say? Hawkpaw, what are you thinking?"

" What?" Hawkpaw said, startled out of her reverie by Flowerpaw's call. " I don't know. Just about the Gathering." Hawkpaw was embarrassed that she was daydreaming in the middle of her explanation to her kin about the patrol; she had trailed off when she started describing the handsome tom.

Flowerpaw bristled in annoyance. " And? Oh, I'll just ask someone else. Hey, Foxwhisker!" she ran towards the russet warrior as he returned from a patrol, leaving Hawkpaw to wrestle with her thoughts. A yowl suddenly sounded from Willowstar, announcing they were leaving for the Gathering. A full moon shone brightly overhead as Hawkpaw, Sunpaw, Jackalpaw, Tornear, Joyfeather, Foxwhisker, and Bluebird joined with their leader and set off towards FourSeasons; a place at the center of every Clan's territory that had willow trees, pines, a river running through it and flat plateaus in the center. Each of them represented a season, and a specific Clan.

Despite her worries, Hawkpaw was excited to meet the other Clans. As the patrol passed through the tunnel, Hawkpaw gasped as she saw all of the other Clans' Gathering patrols milling about and chatting with one another. It was then that she spotted him; a flash of brown tabby fur and yellow eyes was all it took to make Hawkpaw run to greet him properly. She skidded to a stop as GhostClan cats surrounded her, overwhelming her senses with an acrid scent that stung her nostrils.

The strange tabby looked at her, and with one sweep of his tail adjusted her and led her back to a less crowded area.

" Thanks!" Hawkpaw said breathlessly as the tom looked her up and down.

" No problem," he said, and his voice was as smooth as a river pebble. " My name's Owlpaw, and I'm an apprentice in GhostClan. What's your name?"

Once again their eyes locked, and Hawpaw just managed to squeak out, " Hawkpaw of MoonClan. So—how's the prey running?"

" Good." Owlpaw could barely speak next to this pretty tortoiseshell she-cat. There was an awkward silence as both cats shuffled their paws in embarrassment.

Just then, a yowl sounded from the tallest plateau and all the cats gathered beneath the leaders.

Waterstar's and Onestar's gray pelts shone in the moonlight, and Goldenstar's pelt was as bright as a flaming torch as he started to speak.

" Prey is running well in our territory, and Newspring was blessed with two healthy kits, Wolfkit and Rosekit."

A murmur of congratulations ran through the crowd as Goldenstar stepped back to let Waterstar speak next.

" Our river was once polluted with Twoleg rubbish that poisoned some of the cats that drank from it; however, our medicine cat cured all of the sick cats, and the rubbish is cleared. We are still strong and able to fight any cat that can challenge us." Hawkpaw guessed Waterstar wanted to make his Clan sound strong just in case the other Clans wanted to take their territory.

Now, Onestar pushed to the front, and as she announced their news, Hawkpaw felt uneasy as she realized that Jangor, who was sitting two rows back, was staring at her directly, and her spine tingled as she felt his intent gaze.

Just then, Willowstar's strong mew sounded from the plateau. Hawkpaw strained her ears to listen to what she already knew Willowstar would announce.

" Bloodstar has returned."

Gasps of alarm and fear rippled through the group of cats as the terrible truth rang through everyone's ears. All of the Clan leaders bristled at the sound of the killer cat's name.

Hawkpaw recognized fury in Onestar's and Waterstar's eyes, and realized that they would have been warriors or deputies at the time he first tried to take power.

Willowstar silenced the howls of fear in the crowd, and then continued, " I sent out a patrol to investigate our territory, and they found out that his plan this time is to conquer our Clans and seize power within one she-cat, which they plan to kidnap. We—"

Hawkpaw didn't hear the rest because she heard a low chuckle behind her, and an icy claw gripped her entire body in a death hold. She whirled around and realized that everyone was looking to where Jangor was sitting; they looked around in confusion, for he had suddenly disappeared from the group.

In the meantime on the plateau, Onestar was bristling and hissing with fury as Willowstar described the two cats that had accompanied Bloodstar, and as she said that one of them appeared to be Jangor.

" How dare you accuse one of my best warriors of treason?" Onestar hissed with rage. " How do we know she's not lying?" Onestar was accusing MoonClan of treason themselves! Hawkpaw felt her own fury rising into her belly, but she pushed it down; there was something more important.

Howls of protest rose from the MoonClan cats, and as everyone was about to screech into a fight, a MistClan cat shouted, " The moon! It's covered! StarClan disagrees with fighting."

Everyone grew silent as darkness settled over FourSeasons; only the babble of the river gave any sound.

Goldenstar stepped up. " We should not fight," he said solemnly, " All we know for sure is that Bloodstar has returned; he has also been scented on our moor, but we only took it for our own neighbor's scent."

There were a few murmurs of agreement from the EmberClan cats, and soon Waterstar had made the fur lie flat once more on Onestar's pale tabby back.

" All right," Onestar growled, " This is no time to squabble. What are we going to do about him though? We want him driven out before he harms any more cats!"

Yowls of glee rose from the group, and soon the moon was shining once more. "But—where is he now?" the question came from a small apprentice that Hawkpaw guessed was new; he was a small white tom with amber eyes that glowed bright and innocent in the moonlight. " How can we defeat him?"

" I have a suggestion," a voice whispered in Hawkpaw's ear; it was a voice she knew all too well. Hawkpaw noticed too late that she was unprotected; everyone had surrounded the leaders in a heated discussion about what they should do. Hawkpaw realized that she was sitting alone near the edges of FourSeasons, and that if she left—or was taken—no one would notice.

She looked around for the cat who was speaking, but he was nowhere to be seen; not even in the big mass of cats surrounding the leaders. Suddenly, teeth grasped the fur behind her neck, and when she yelped in pain and fear, darkness was swallowing over her, and with a 'thwack!' she was knocked unconscious.

Owlpaw looked around, excited at the thought of catching a killer, and noticed that Hawkpaw was no longer with him; he glanced across the clearing as he heard a familiar yelp, and was just able to make out a tortoiseshell tail dragging into the shadows, and glimpsed a flash of blue eyes. Then, it was gone, and everyone was gathering to leave.

Owlpaw had no idea he had witnessed a kidnapping.

" Has anyone seen Hawkpaw? It's not like her to disappear." Joyfeather's worried mew rang loud and clear into the starry sky as the moon made its slow decent into the dawn. Everyone in the Gathering patrol muttered agreement, and soon the warrior's worry had passed throughout the cats, and it stayed and grew stronger as they arrived back in camp.

Smokepaw and Flowerpaw raced up to the patrol, eager to reunite with their sister, but she was nowhere to be seen as Willowstar hopped on the Moonrock.

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Moonrock for a Clan meeting." She called, and the warriors and apprentices sleepily gathered beneath her, all tired except for the alarmed Gathering patrol.

" Hawkpaw has apparently disappeared," Willowstar said, troubled, " As we were gathering to leave, she didn't come at my call; she still has not shown herself and is causing us great worry."

Flowerpaw gave a fearful glance to Smokepaw. " Oh no!" she whispered, and a chill ran up her spine as her green eyes glazed in fear.

" What do we think happened?" cried Dewfrost, her gray paws scraping the ground, " There has been so much worry; do you think—" she gasped, clearly too shocked to finish the thought. Her violet eyes brimmed with tears, for she was the one to help mother Smokepaw, Flowerpaw, and Hawkpaw when they were kits.

" Does anyone know where she might have gone?" Willowstar called, now clearly unsettled. She turned toward Smokepaw and Flowerpaw, and they shifted uneasily.

" I don't think she went anywhere on her own, Willowstar," said Smokepaw gravely, " I think—we think—she was kidnapped."

No one needed to guess by whom; the clearing was silent, and all of them wondered if Hawkpaw had been concealing a power all along.

" What should we do?" Joyfeather yowled at last, " We all know it was Jangor; and I overheard that he had disappeared as well. Coincidence? I think not!"

" Yeah." growled Foxwhisker, " I know! We have to turn him in. he's completely guilty!"

" We've got to get her back!"

" Let's get him!"

" Let's invade their camp."

" This is horrible!"

" Silence!" Willowstar yowled, " We musn't go blaming cats from other Clans; even if we know they're guilty. You all saw how Onestar reacted to our accusation against Jangor! Besides, the one night truce is broken, and all the Clans are as hostile as ever with Bloodstar on the loose. Every cat is suspect, so there is no reason to point paws."

The Gathering patrol hung their heads as Willowstar continued, " We will go along with the plans we made with the other leaders; to scour the entire territory around and in the forests we call home. No one is safe; just because they already have one cat hostage, doesn't mean they can't take any more away from the Clans!"

Yowls of agreement arose from the group, but it died quickly as Tornear organized a strong patrol to meet the other patrols from the other Clans at the edge of FourSeasons; for the first time in many, many moons, the Clans were uniting to bring down a long-lasting enemy.

" Now," Tornear said, " I want the strongest cats to be a part of this patrol. Blackface!" at the sound of his name, the white warrior padded up to his deputy; his green eyes were full of hatred, and his black face was poised in a snarl.

" Blackface." Tornear said, " I need you to lead this patrol to the edge of the trees, where every Clans territory meets at the willow clearing." Blackface nodded.

" Bloodstar killed my sister Soulsong," Blackface growled, " I'll never forget what he did. I'm glad I am hunting him down at last." He dipped his head.

" Right. Flowerpaw, Jackalpaw, Sunpaw. I want you to go to the other Clans and tell them to meet us at twilight near FourSeasons. Flowerpaw, you take MistClan, Sunpaw, EmberClan, and Jackalpaw, I want you to go to GhostClan."

Jackalpaw nodded as Tornear continued, " You must proceed with caution, all of you. Now go!"

As the three apprentices raced away, Smokepaw envied that they got such an important task. He sighed, and realized that even if he is one of the strongest and most skilled of the apprentices, he wouldn't be going with his leg wound still healing.

" Joyfeather, Foxwhisker, Poppyleaf, Dewfrost, Crystalberry, and I will complete the patrol. As soon as the apprentices return, I will bring Flowerpaw and Jackalpaw as well. We leave at sunhigh."

The group split, and the chosen cats headed towards the medicine den to collect traveling herbs; Smokepaw saw Heronpaw approaching, and straightened up; he didn't want his friend to see him upset.

" How's your leg?" Heronpaw asked, coming to sit beside him in front of the apprentice's den.

" Better," Smokepaw grumbled, slitting his eyes to hide his feelings.

There was a long pause as the apprentices watched the chosen warriors exit the medicine den with a mouthful of herbs for each. Heronpaw curled her tail neatly around her paws. " Look, I'm sorry about Hawkpaw. You two were very close."

" Don't talk to me as if she were dead!" snapped Smokepaw; he realized he had hurt Heronpaw. " I'm sorry," he said quickly, " It's just—hard." He sighed, and leaned toward Heronpaw for comfort; Heronpaw purred and tried to comfort the young apprentice.

" We'll find her for sure," she whispered to him, " And she'll be alright. She's a strong cat, and wouldn't let Bloodstar get away with whatever he's planning."

Heronpaw had reassured Smokepaw, but he still felt excluded from the patrol; he wanted to find his sister along with them, and his leg was keeping him from that.

" I guess we'll just have to wait. " he said.

Jackalpaw dashed into GhostClan territory, and opened his mouth for any strong GhostClan scent that might lead him to their camp. He crept on cautiously now, and immediately jumped at any small sound.

After a particularly giant leap when he heard a leaf hit the ground, Jackalpaw sighed with relief at the sight of a patrol; it was Hisstail, Greenfeather, and Owlpaw.

Hisstail bristled at the sight of the MoonClan apprentice. " What are you doing here?" she hissed, but Jackalpaw ignored her.

" I need to talk to Onestar about the meeting." He said.

Greenfeather dipped his head, obviously one of the senior warriors. " Come with us. We know what you're talking about."

Jackalpaw was relieved that there was no confusion, and he followed the patrol farther into the pine forest.

Owlpaw slowed down to talk to Jackalpaw; to his surprise, the rival apprentice's eyes looked worried. " Have you found Hawkpaw?" Owlpaw said; Jackalpaw noticed with a pang of envy that Owlpaw had more than worry behind his eyes for the tortoiseshell she-cat. " No, " Jackalpaw said gruffly, " This has also become a search for her too."

Owlpaw leaned in closer to Jackalpaw, clearly wanting to tell him a secret. " I, too, think Jangor did it." When Jackalpaw's face lit up with surprise, Owlpaw explained in a rushed whisper, " I saw his eyes right before he disappeared, and noticed that a tortoiseshell tail was being dragged into shadows right below them."

Jackalpaw listened carefully, and thought this was useful. " Thank you. This could be use—"

" Owlpaw! What are you doing talking to that apprentice?" it was Hisstail's scornful voice that cut him off.

" Nothing." Owlpaw said quickly; he winked to Jackalpaw. " I was just—telling him how much better our Clan is than his."

Jackalpaw let out a low hiss at the insult, but felt a rush of sympathy towards the brown tabby, and knew that he was pretending.

" Well," said Hisstail, " don't tell him too much. We're here."

Jackalpaw gulped as he entered the enemy's camp.

" For Hawkpaw," he comforted himself under his breath, and he bravely walked into the clearing.

As soon as everyone was back, it was close to sunhigh and Flowerpaw and Jackalpaw were to leave on the patrol.

Flowerpaw touched noses with Smokepaw.

" Be brave," Smokepaw said to his sister.

" I will." Flowerpaw gave one last flick of her tail, and soon she was gone, following the brave warriors before her.

" Do you think she'll be okay without me or Hawkpaw to stand by her?" Smokepaw said to Heronpaw and Sunpaw as they ate their fresh-kill; he knew that Flowerpaw often worried over every little thing, and was deeply concerned for her sake that she was tracking down a murderer.

Heronpaw laid her tail-tip gently on his shoulder, and flicked her ears toward Sunpaw, who was purring with amusement at Heronpaw's tenderness with the gray apprentice. " It'll be okay." She mewed. " She's completely safe surrounded by so many warriors."

At this, Smokepaw felt hopeful that he just might still have two sisters when this was all over. " Thanks, Heronpaw. You've been a real friend to me these past couple of weeks."

Sunpaw noticed that the two apprentices were growing close, and was slightly proud of Heronpaw for expressing her feelings in some way towards the tom. She watched them as they grew into fast friends, and wondered sadly where her dear friend Hawkpaw had gone, and if she was in the evil clutches of Bloodstar.

_I sure hope she's safe, wherever she is, _Sunpaw thought_, I hope she is strong._

**Chapter 5**

Hawkpaw opened her eyes to see a strange forest in front of her; dense undergrowth surrounded her, and there was absolutely no sound a she staggered to a sitting position. She had a splitting headache, and she groaned inwardly at her situation. The last thing she could remember was being dragged off at the end of the Gathering, and then feeling a sudden whack to her head. Now, sitting in this strange forest, she realized her fatal situation.

She had been kidnapped; and was being held hostage.

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes, and Hawkpaw bristled as she recognized the blind black cat named Midnight padding towards her, a confident snarl on his lips.

" Foolish she-cat," he snarled, " You don't stand a chance against us."

Hawkpaw felt fear grip her heart, but she forced it down once more.

_I am strong, _Hawkpaw thought bravely, _There's no room for fear in this heart—only love!_

" What makes you think I'm weak?" she spat ferociously, " I have almost completed my training as a full warrior of MoonClan, and I have powers you don't even know about." She was speaking the truth, but she didn't know most of her powers either.

For a second, Hawkpaw thought she saw fear flash across the blind cat's sightless eyes; but it quickly vanished. " We'll see," Midnight sneered, and he padded off, leaving Hawkpaw in her leafy prison.

She realized that the pain in her head had eased, and she noticed that she was completely unguarded; but as she tried to walk away the way Midnight had left, she ran into a vast wall of dangerously sharp thorns. She sneezed as one raked her nose, and licked the blood off quickly. Hawkpaw also sensed a strange aura about the place, but didn't know what it was; there was also an eerie blue light on the other side of the thorns.

" What in StarClan's name is this place?" Hawkpaw said aloud. Suddenly, the pain was back in her forhead, and she gasped as Jangor and Bloodstar walked with ease right _through _the thorns and winced as Bloodstar circled her, like examining a piece of fresh-kill.

" She has some potential," he growled, " Did you examine her littermates?"

Jangor hissed in irritation. " No, sir. But I sensed no power in them yet."

Hawkpaw bristled at the mention of her littermate's capture. " What? How dare you think you can just—take any cat you choose!" she hissed; her forehead was searing with pain now, and she could barely speak with Jangor's gaze hard on her.

" Let her speak, Jangor," Bloodstar ordered calmly, and Jangor looked away; immediately the pain stopped, and Hawkpaw could speak freely once more.

" Now," said Bloodstar calmly, " You will help us dominate over the Clans; once again, I—we—will rise to power against our enemies, and Hawkpaw, with your power, you could be great as leader."

As he saw Hawkpaw stir, Bloodstar continued maliciously, " Yes. But, we must learn to use those powers of yours, and together, we could have all the Clans bow to our dominance; and we could have impures _eliminated."_

" Lies!" screeched Hawkpaw, and she leapt towards to tom, blinded by fury. Another pang to her forehead sent her spiraling downward midleap, and she writhed in pain as she lay there. " You only want to be—leader yourself you big—lump of fur!" she gasped in between spasms of pain. Once again, Bloodstar flicked his tail at

Jangor, who broke his torturing gaze on Hawkpaw. She gasped as the pressure was released, and shakily got to her paws.

" Foolish girl," Bloodstar hissed; he quickly composed himself once more as he continued, " Feel how the power runs through your paws? If you just learned to control that fury, you could defeat every opponent single-pawed. Anger brings power, Hawkpaw; and you hold the strongest power of all." Hawkapw winced. " Together, we can rule the forests!"

" N-No!" Hawkpaw stammered, weak from the torture and of hunger, " No matter how many times you harm or coax me, I will never give in to your sick, bloodthirsty plan, Bloodstar."

" Brave words, for an apprentice." Growled Bloodstar as he backed out of the tiny prison, " Only time will tell how long it'll last." He hissed with laughter, and a shiver ran down Hawkpaw's spine as the cats disappeared through the thorns.

Flowerpaw followed her Clanmates up the steep slope towards the gathering place; it was only a flat plain of grass that offered no prey and only one tall oak tree for shelter.

She ran to catch up to Blackface, who was at the head of the group. " Hey, Blackface," she said, looking up to the white tom's black face, " Do you think we'll find my sister, before…" she trailed off at the thought of her sister's death.

Blackface's green eyes shone with a ferocity that Flowerpaw hadn't known was there. " Of course, Flowerpaw," he said kindly; suddenly his face hardened. " And when we find Bloodstar, I'll give him such a clawing that he'll be gone before you could say 'mouse'."

Tornear padded up to walk on the other side of Blackface. " Now, stop scaring the young apprentice," he said gently, laying his tail on Blackface's shoulder to calm his rage. " I'm sure you'll get your revenge as well, but some other way."

The patrol stopped as they reached the clearing. It was nearing sunhigh, and there was no sign of the other Clans' patrols. There was a sudden rustle in the bushes that surrounded the clearing, and Flowerpaw recognized the fishy scent of MistClan from Gatherings. They prowled to stand beside the MoonClan patrol, their coats glossy from water.

Flowerpaw went to say a friendly greeting to a warrior and what looked like his apprentice; she recognized the warrior's gray pelt and blue eyes, but the tortoiseshell she-cat with him was unfamiliar.

" Greetings." The gray warrior said coolly, not showing any emotion.

Flowerpaw dipped her head in respect. " Greetings, Bluefrost," she said politely; her eyes glittered with curiosity towards the tortoiseshell. " Who is this with you?"

" This is my apprentice, Weedpaw." Bluefrost meowed, and Weedpaw's blue eyes glittered with pride.

" I'm Flowerpaw," Flowerpaw stated to the apprentice; Weedpaw only looked a moon younger than her, but the she-cat was as energetic as a kit. Weedpaw said nothing, though, just gazed around at the MoonClan cats wonderingly.

As their conversation took place, EmberClan had arrived alongside GhostClan; both Clans looked fearful, but Flowerpaw noticed all of them had determination in their eyes.

" Right," said Tornear, gathering the cats around, " We now are about to undergo the plan we discussed at the Gathering." His voice was strong, but there was fear in his amber gaze.

" We planned to mix the Clans' patrols with one another, in order to confuse our individual scents," he continued, " And we organized to mix scents with the Clans we do not share a border with."

There were murmurs of agreement all around; Flowerpaw noticed that only one cat from GhostClan was unhappy with the idea, and that was a she-cat named Flashtail.

Tornear ignored Flashtail's alone and indignant yowls, and arranged two patrols; GhostClan with EmberClan, and MistClan with MoonClan.

" Don't think that any one is safe," yowled Crickettail, the MistClan deputy. Her tortoiseshell tail curled around her paws neatly, and her dark green eyes flashed. " Bloodstar could ambush at any moment, and we don't know which and how many cats he's already recruited in his band." There was a grave silence as the news settled in.

" Okay. Half of MoonClan will patrol with half of MistClan around MoonClan territory," said Tornear, " While the other half of both will continue to MistClan territory. Foxwhisker, Flowerpaw, Bluefrost, Crickettail, Weedpaw, and Dewfrost will take MistClan territory, while the rest come with me to MoonClan territory. No one will go near the other's camp. Any disagreements?" no one said anything. Nearby, Flowerpaw noticed the other patrol planning their route.

" All right; let's move out!" that was Whiteclaw of GhostClan, and with that yowl everyone set out.

Flowerpaw dashed after Dewfrost, whose gray paws were softly touching the ground as they raced over into MistClan territory. They slowed to a trot as they followed the MistClan cats into their unknown territory.

Flowerpaw sniffed the air, suddenly wary of her surroundings; she sighed and wished she had been in the other patrol. A thick, rolling mist hung about the place, and Flowerpaw could barely breathe as her pelt got plastered to her skin.

Sensing the apprentice's anxiety, Dewfrost laid her tail-tip gently on her shoulder.

" You'll be fine, Flowerpaw. There's a reason Tornear picked you as one of the strongest." Flowerpaw noticeably brightened, and Dewfrost's violet eyes shone with sympathy.

" You're right," mewed Flowerpaw. " Where's all this mist coming from?" she asked Bluefrost.

Weedpaw answered instead. " Oh, there's a small geyser nearby, and when it erupts every so often, a column of this mist is sent into the sky." As she saw Flowerpaw's eyes widen, she continued, " Don't worry, it's safe; the mist also wears off after a couple of minutes. But when it erupts, it looks like it reaches all the way to StarClan!" there was a far-off look in the apprentice's eyes, and Flowerpaw knew that Weedpaw was happy she was chosen by StarClan to be birthed in MistClan.

As they padded deeper into MistClan territory, the mist around them had long cleared away, and the bright leaf-fall sun shone clear and bright above Flowerpaw's head.

As Flowerpaw looked about her, she saw they were moving into marshy territory, where reeds grew all around. There was a clear path of stepping-stones that crossed a tiny pond, and Flowerpaw was careful that she didn't slip into the murky waters.

She heard a splash, and Flowerpaw turned to see that Foxwhisker had fallen headfirst into the pond.

Flowerpaw let out a _mrrow _of laughter, and watched as Foxwhisker scrambled back onto the far bank. When he saw Flowerpaw laughing, he scowled at her so she would grow quiet.

" Quite the warrior he is, huh?" Weedpaw whispered to Flowerpaw, trying to contain her laughter. Flowerpaw nodded, and for a brief moment the tension was broken between the small patrol as Foxwhisker shook out his pelt and they continued on.

Crickettail signaled for the patrol to stop as they neared a wide river, gushing past with so much force Flowerpaw thought that one misstep would take her all the way downriver.

" This is the main river that branches out to run inside of our camp," Bluefrost yowled over the roar of the river. " If you follow this river, it runs all the way to the border line, and runs straight downhill into a deep gorge; the same one that Bloodstar fell into, all those seasons ago." His voice became an inaudible whisper, which couldn't be heard over the torrent of water.

" Come on. There's still a lot of territory to cover." Said Crickettail, and they were off again.

There were three giant stepping-stones that could be crossed to the other side, and soon everyone was safely across. As they neared the MistClan camp, Flowerpaw thought she heard a faint call on the breeze. _Where—are—help! _It seemed to say. Flowerpaw felt disturbed by the call, and went on to pad quickly after Crickettail.

Jackalpaw sniffed the air, jaws open for any scents that were unfamiliar in his territory.

Tornear padded up to him, tail drooping with exhaustion. " Any luck, Jackalpaw?" he asked flatly. When the apprentice shook his head, Tornear just groaned and muttered, "Where is she?"

Jackalpaw thought that Tornear was more worried for his apprentice than for the murderer; the truth was that Jackalpaw was too. He rested his brown tail-tip gently on Tornear's shoulder in a signal of comfort. " Don't worry. We've only searched half of the territory; she could be hidden—they could be hidden—in the other half." But Jackalpaw was too tired from just the first half that looking towards the other wasn't much of a reassurance. The other four MistClan cats had come to sit beside Tornear, and a gray she-cat with deep indigo eyes settled closest beside the hopeless warrior. " Don't worry, " she purred, " We will find her, and Bloodstar, before anything can happen."

Tornear nodded his head sadly, then stood up with renewed confidence. " Thank you Violetflower, " he said, flicking his tail, " Let us be off. Jackalpaw, I want you to lead Violetflower and Valleyfoot along with Joyfeather and Poppyleaf towards the old Twoleg nest, while Rivermist, Grassfern, Blackface, and Crystalberry follow me." He pointed to a tortoiseshell she-cat and light gray tabby she-cat, and they followed him out into one of the unknown parts of their territory.

Jackalpaw felt a renewed pride fill him at being chosen to lead, and with a backward glance towards the two MistClan cats and his other two Clanmates, he dashed towards the Twoleg nest, which was near the edges of their territory.

All of the cats followed him, and soon the massive structure was looming in front of them. He took a tentative step forward, and felt a cold breeze shiver through his body.

" This is it," said Joyfeather, " We must proceed with caution." Her voice echoed around the stony prison.

The patrol padded forward warily, and soon they were in the giant stony nest. Drafts of cold air whooshed through the many holes in the walls, and Jackalpaw shivered as it whistled through his ears.

" I don't like this place," breathed Valleyfoot, a cream-colored tom with sharp green eyes.

" Come on," said Jackalpaw, not wanting to admit that he was scared too. " Let's investigate the rooms." He padded towards a vine-covered wall, and parted an overhanging of lichen to see another dim room that was much like the first, only smaller. It was barely lit, for the roof was still covered and there were no cracks in the walls. There was a unision of pawsteps as his patrol followed him, and he cautiously crept forward sightlessly.

There was a muffled squeak from a corner, and Jackalpaw froze as the scent of rat overflowed his senses. Just as he thought it, a whole dozen of screeching, squeaking voices filled the room, and Jackalpaw was aware of rats ripping at his pelt. He screeched in agony, and tried to slash them away. He knew the others were fighting as well, and the scent of blood was strong in the air.

" RETREAT!" went his harsh cry, and the cats staggered back out into the sunlight, the rats squeaking behind them. Jackalpaw exploded back out of the nest, and didn't stop to look if his patrol was following. He ran as fast as he could through the trees, and finally slowed to a stop when he was sure the nasty creatures weren't following. He glanced around; where were the MistClan cats? Where was his mentor?

" Joyfeather? Poppyleaf? Anyone?" he yowled; he wanted to wail like a lost kit, but he knew he had to find them—and the MistClan cats.

He padded cautiously back to the Twoleg nest, and scanned the area to see if there were any more rats; none were in sight. There was no sound from the nest.

He crept inside, and gasped as he saw blood smeared on the ground where he had stood in the dark room. Scratches and ivy tendrils littered the floor, and he thought he could hear a slight groaning from one of the corners. He dashed over to where the groaning came from, and gasped as he saw Poppyleaf lying helpless on the ground, her back paw twisted at a weird angle and dried blood on her left ear. Her eyes fluttered faintly, showing that she was still alive.

" Poppyleaf? What happened?" Jackalpaw whispered, and tried to help her onto her paws. Pain rippled visibly through the young warrior, and Jackalpaw watched painfully as Poppyleaf cried in anguish. She was standing fully on three legs now, while Jackalpaw let her lean on his shoulder for more support.

He led her outside, and was surprised to see Joyfeather standing there with the two MistClan cats; their pelts were scarred and bleeding, but they looked all right. Jackalpaw guessed that he didn't look so great either.

Joyfeather ran over to Poppyleaf immediately, and offered to escort her back to camp. " Okay." Said a breathless Jackalpaw grateful to have Poppyleaf's weight off of him. "Will you be all right alone?"

" I'll manage." Joyfeather replied, and padded away with Poppyleaf leaning heavily on her. Tornear and his patrol raced down from up near the EmberClan border, and skidded to a stop as soon as he saw Jackalpaw's and the other cat's rat bites.

" What in StarClan's name happened to you all?" he gasped, winded from the run.

Jackalpaw and the MistClan warriors told Tornear of the rat attack, and of how Joyfeather had taken Poppyleaf back to the camp.

" I think it's about time we all got back," Tornear said, " Jackalpaw, you can go back to camp with Blackface. Crystalberry and I will escort these MistClan cats back to their own territory." Violetflower flashed a grateful glance toward the black warrior, and followed him and Crystalberry back to their territory. Valleyfoot followed close behind, and soon it was just Jackalpaw and Blackface.

As they padded home, Jackalpaw felt the wounds from the rats fully now, and winced as a sharp pain shot from his flank.

" You're bleeding," Blackface remarked, and Jackalpaw refrained from snapping at the senior warrior. " Those are some nasty ones. I'll help you to the medicine den when we get back."

" Did you find anything?" Jackalpaw asked, changing the subject.

Blackface nodded, and Jackalpaw brightened. " It's something quite small, but it leads to a bigger trail that leads up the mountain." Blackface said, and Jackalpaw's yellow gold eyes widened. " We found Hawkpaw's and Bloodstar's scent trail, and it leads to a forest beyond ours—Black Meadow."

Jackalpaw gasped, and once again felt a searing pain shake through his body.

_Hawkpaw's in the Black Meadow? Oh, StarClan please protect her!_

They arrived at camp at last, and Jackalpaw was overwhelmed by the apprentices Sunpaw and Heronpaw as they brought him to the medicine den. Inside, he saw Bluebird fixing some herb remedies that she was applying to Poppyleaf's paw; Jackalpaw noticed that her ear was wrapped in cobwebs, and that Bluebird had already set her paw straight again. Now, she was tending to her other wounds when she spotted Jackalpaw, ripped and bleeding, in the doorway.

" My goodness, child!" she gasped, bringing him in to lie down next to Poppyleaf; she was fast asleep, her tail over her nose. Bluebird quickly applied her herbs to Jackalpaw's wounds, and he sighed as their healing juices settled in. Nearby, he heard Smokepaw rustle in his nest.

" Bluebird? Am I well enough to move back into the apprentice's den again?" Seeing Smokepaw's hopeful gaze, she sighed and let him go.

" Yes Smokepaw. Your leg is now fully healed. You can train again." Bluebird said kindly. With a delighted purr, Smokepaw went to find his mentor, but she was nowhere to be seen. Jackalpaw watched as Blackface told him where she was and what had happened, and then saw Heronpaw come up beside Smokepaw, rubbing her muzzle against his affectionately.

" I wish I had someone like that," Jackalpaw muttered as Smokepaw went on the next hunting patrol.

Bluebird finished by wrapping is wounds with cobwebs, and then gave him a poppy seed to make him sleep and ease the pain. Jackalpaw took it gratefully.

The last image that crossed his mind was of him and Hawkpaw with their tails entwined, and then he was plunged into a dark, dreamless sleep.

**Chapter 6**

Smokepaw sniffed the air, looking for any sign of prey. He soon spotted a mouse nibbling at a nut, and when he was about to pounce a hiss from behind him made the prey scurry away, back into its hole.

" What's the matter?" Smokepaw hissed angrily, whirling around. He froze.

It was Willowstar, her blue eyes wide with alarm; she had spotted a movement in the undergrowth beside her, and now many pairs of eyes stared at her and the rest of the hunting patrol menacingly. One pair was sightless and milky. Another, strong and blue. Finally, a last pair, a deep crimson, the color of blood. Smokepaw's ears lay flat on his head and he let out a hiss of fury as Joyfeather, Treefern, Willowstar, and him formed a tight circle as the cats who had the eyes stepped out of the shadows; as Willowstar had suspected, it was Jangor, Midnight, and last of all, Bloodstar himself.

" What do you want, you fox-hearted murderer!" Treefern yowled, bristling with anger. " You can't come to power again."

Bloodstar chuckled. " What makes you think I want to hurt you?" he said with false innocence. " We have simply come to make a deal with your leader." His eyes burned into Willowstar's pelt, and to Smokepaw's surprise, she signaled to her warriors to back down.

" Sheath your claws, Smokepaw," she said calmly; Smokepaw hadn't noticed he was scraping the ground with anger. He sheathed them, and when he looked at Willowstar he noticed her eyes were slit with hostility toward her enemy. " Fine. Stated your proposition. But if you even come near my warriors—"

" I promise not to harm anyone." Bloodstar vowed; Smokepaw caught the black tom sniggering, and Bloodstar silenced him. " Hush, Midnight." He whispered, and the tom turned his sightless gaze once more to the ground.

" What I suggest is simple; you hand over power of your Clan, and your apprentice doesn't get hurt." Smokepaw's eyes widened, and he was suddenly shaking with fury.

" NEVER lay a paw on my sister, you piece of fox dung!" he spat, and once more the patrol bristled; even Willowstar seemed uncomfortable.

" No," said Willowstar with a shaky voice; her dark blue eyes shone with fury.

" Come now, Willowstar." Said Bloodstar smoothly, " You know how weak your Clan is this leaf-fall. I can assist you with my new mind and strength. Together, we could make your Clan invincible."

Willowstar hesitated. Smokepaw wondered what she was thinking. " Your facts are just, Bloodstar," she spoke his name like it was a deadly disease. He flicked his ears and more cats appeared out of the shadows. Most were battle-scarred rouges and loners, but some of them Willowstar recognized as other exiled warriors from all of the Clans; including Russetshadow from GhostClan, Voletalon from EmberClan, and Talonleaf, the old medicine cat who betrayed his own Clan, MistClan. All of their claws were unsheathed, and their eyes shone with bloodlust. Smokepaw gasped as he realized they were outnumbered terribly.

" Smokepaw, fetch reinforcements," Joyfeather hissed in his ear, and he crawled away as Bloodstar began to speak once more.

" You see, Willowstar, power comes in numbers, and not puny patrols to feed only three cats; let alone a whole Clan." At the insult, Treefern could barely stop herself from leaping on the brown tabby.

" Take my offer, Willowstar," Bloodstar said, and Willowstar thought she heard a hint of desperation in his voice.

" No matter how many times you ask, or insult my Clan, my answer will always be the same. No, Bloodstar…I will not allow you to join or rule my Clan."

Treefern and Joyfeather were amazed by their leader's intensity with her answer.

Bloodstar growled with fury. " Then say goodbye to your Clan, Willowstar, and your life! Attack!" Everyone sprang into battle as Smokepaw returned with more MoonClan cats; they were Foxwhisker, Tornear, Hornbelly, Batscreech, Sunpaw, Heronpaw, Flowerpaw, and Icewing. He skidded to a stop as he saw all of the cats screeching in combat. With a nod to the other apprentices, the new patrol ran fresh into the battle.

Smokepaw lunged at a russet colored tom that was attacking Treefern with vicious claws. The tom was twice his size, but surprise made Smokepaw have the upper hand and the tom gave way easily. Smokepaw raked the tom's shoulders with his claws, and as the tom tried to shake him off Smokepaw bit hard into his tail. With a hiss, the tom reared up on his hind legs as Smokepaw jumped over his head to rake his face. The russet tom was temporarily blinded by the blow, and Smokepaw gave him one last knock to the shoulder before the cat yowled away through the trees.

Breathing hard, he seached for his next opponent. He saw Foxwhisker and Treefern fighting side by side against two rouges that were slowly being driven into a patch of thorns. He heard a cry and saw with horror that Flowerpaw was being pinned down by Bloodstar, and he was lifting his head for the final bite to Smokepaw's sister's throat.

Smokepaw screeched and knocked him out of the way just in time. The blow winded the huge tabby, and his crimson eyes filled with pain. The moment passed, and Smokepaw quickly found himself being thrown off his back, and he turned to land smoothly behind him. His practice fights with Hawkpaw came back to him and his paws suddenly filled with power. Just as Bloodstar rushed him, Smokepaw dodged and rolled, knocking the monstrous tabby off of his paws. Bloodstar stumbled and, seeing his chance, Smokepaw leapt up to rake the murderer's back dangerously. Bloodstar screeched and rolled over on his back, crushing Smokepaw under a mound of dark brown tabby fur. Smokepaw hissed and tried to scrabble out of his grasp but soon found the energy leaving him. Suddenly Bloodstar's weight was lifted and Smokepaw could breathe again. As he turned to see who his rescuer was, he was surprised to find Heronpaw pinning Bloodstar with much struggle to the ground; Smokepaw watched as Bloodstar growled dangerously beneath her.

Smokepaw leapt to help her, shouting a battle cry. Bloodstar screeched and pushed Heronpaw with his hindpaws, and Smokepaw saw with horror as she smacked against a tree, and then saw her lying on the ground, nearly motionless. He had a sudden vision of Hawkpaw lying motionless under Bloodstar's looming figure. He hissed with fury and rage as he leapt at Bloodstar; he couldn't forgive this cat for hurting his best friend and kidnapping his sister.

" Release my sister or I'll rip you apart!" Smokepaw snarled, and he saw surprise flash in Bloodstar's eyes as Smokepaw pinned him down under his claws. Smokepaw saw Bloodstar's haunches rise in another kick, but Smokepaw pinned him down fully by all of his paws. His claw's crushed into the murderer's chest, and Smokepaw saw deep pain flash across his crimson eyes.

" Hawkpaw's your sister?" Bloodstar gasped painfully under the apprentice's grip. When Smokepaw nodded, he saw a sly look come across Bloodstar's evil face.

" Smokepaw. Release him; it's over." Willowstar's weak order made Smokepaw loosen his grip; Bloodstar quickly scrambled out of his grasp.

" This battle is not over." Bloodstar spat, blood spraying from his mouth. With a murderous hiss, he ran back through the trees after his rouges.

Smokepaw panted as he realized all of the rouges had gone, and that the forest clearing around them was littered with leaves and random clumps of fur, including his own. He desperately returned to Heronpaw, who was lying motionless on the ground. Her breathing was pained and shallow, and Smokepaw felt a sharp pain in his heart.

" No." he groaned inwardly, and let out a yowl of sorrow. Flowerpaw limped toward them, and together the two apprentices picked up Heronpaw and followed a solemn patrol back to the camp.

" She'll live." Bluebird announced, and Smokepaw let out a long held sigh of relief that made his paws tremble.

" StarClan honors your work, Bluebird," he said gratefully as Bluebird inspected a wound on his shoulder. The wound was now covered in cobwebs, and he was further relieved that he just needed to check in once a day, and that he didn't have to stay in the plant smelling den.

" Can I visit them?" Smokepaw asked anxiously, and when Bluebird nodded he hurriedly padded to visit his friends.

Poppyleaf was up, and her and an excited Jackalpaw were sharing tongues in the far corner of the tiny den. Heronpaw was curled up in her nest, and she yawned greatly as he meowed a greeting.

Heronpaw visibly brightened. " Hey Smokepaw! Thanks for um, saving my life." She dropped his gaze shyly.

Smokepaw purred and went to lie down next to her in her makeshift nest. He licked her ear. " Now we'ere even; you saved me from the fox, and I saved you from a battle you almost lost."

" Seems like we are," she purred, and rubbed her muzzle along his.

" I'm just glad you're safe." He sighed, and he stood up to leave.

He said his goodbyes and padded outside, feeling that his heart was visibly lighter and his mood was brighter than it had been in sunrises.

As he looked for Sunpaw to ask if she could hunt with him, he saw that Hawkpaw's nest of moss in the apprentice's den was cold, and the moss there had long dried up. He stared sadly at the pile of moss, and thought with a pang of misery if he would ever see his beloved sister again.

Smokepaw shook his head, clearing away all bad thoughts on the subject. As he saw that Sunpaw had emerged from the dirtplace tunnel, he went to go ask her and Hornbelly if they could go hunting. Willowstar had called a meeting shortly after the battle with the rouges, and had ordered to double the patrols and to reinforce the nursery and outer walls inside the camp to make sure no rouges could get in.

Smokepaw was especially tired these past couple of sunrises, but was still eager to help his Clan in these hard times of battle and hunger. He had a feeling that if this kept up, it would be a very hard leaf-bare. Dewfrost's belly was slightly bulging, and Smokepaw noticed that Blackface had a proud air about him; he guessed that Dewfrost was going to be expecting kits soon.

_Which is all the more reason to reinforce the nursery._

As Smokepaw tossed his thoughts around, Sunpaw approached him and he was reminded to ask her if she ought to hunt with him. Soon, Crystalberry, Hornbelly, Sunpaw, and Smokepaw were heading out into the forest.

All of the leaves were changing their colors rapidly, and cold breezes reached their patrol; Smokepaw shivered as a strong gust blew back his fur, chilling him to his bones.

Sunpaw shivered terribly. " I miss the shade of the leaves; I wish it could be Greenleaf again." She mewed longingly. Smokepaw heard a rustle beside him and saw that Crystalberry had caught a thrush, still plump in leaf-fall.

" Nice catch," Hornbelly praised her, and they watched as she went to bury it, tail waving.

Smokepaw opened his jaws as they reached a good spot to hunt, and he soon scented a blackbird nearby. He followed the scent of fresh prey, and soon spotted it pecking at the bushes. He dropped into the hunter's crouch and padded forward, making sure his pawsteps were even and light as he crept closer. It jerked its head as Smokepaw stepped on a twig, but he silenced its sudden alarm call as he leapt on the bird and dispatched it with a swift bite to the neck. With a satisfied grunt, he hauled the bird up the slope, and back towards the patrol. He saw that Sunpaw had caught three mice, and that Hornbelly and Crystalberry also had a fair share of prey.

Smokepaw's mentor purred as she eyed his catch. " Well done, Smokepaw. You're strong and will make a fine warrior of MoonClan." Smokepaw glowed from the praise, and they headed back toward the camp.

When they were halfway there, a frenzied yowling from behind broke the silence as three GhostClan cats zoomed past the patrol.

" What are you doing? Trespassers!" Hornbelly yowled, but it was cut short as soon as he saw where they were running from.

Smokepaw saw with shock that the rouges they fought yesterday were now invading GhostClan; there were many cats screeching in a forest clearing, and Smokepaw saw a brown tabby tom facing off with Bloodstar the same way he did. He realized that most of the Clan was there, and that the GhostClan cats must have gone to their camp for help.

" We've got to help them!" Sunpaw exclaimed, and they dashed towards the border line, where the battle took place.

Luckily, Smokepaw had already had his checkup from Bluebird today, and the wound gave him no trouble as he attacked. It was very confusing, though, to determine which scent was the enemy. Smokepaw soon found what he thought was one of the rouges and screeched as he leapt onto his back. Yowling in pain and surprise, the rouge stopped attacking a ginger apprentice with green eyes and went for Smokepaw instead.

Smokepaw raked his claws over the tabby rouge's ears, and was happy to find that he had made a deep niche in his ear. Blood splattered the clearing, and it barely seemed as if the GhostClan cats would survive. There was a shout and as Smokepaw chased the rouge off, Batscreech, Blackface, Flowerpaw, and Jackalpaw zoomed into the clearing, teeth bared and claws unsheathed.

As Flowerpaw joined him in fighting off a huge gray tabby rouge, Smokepaw started to see with a shock that they were losing, and that most of the GhostClan cats were torn and bleeding, weak with hunger and sorrow.

He turned and saw the gray tom lunging at him, but he dodged and rolled to the side. Once the tabby was flat on the ground, Smokepaw and Flowerpaw pinned him down with all their strength, gave him a bite on the shoulder and to the tail, then released him to yowl once more back in the trees. Both littermates were breathing hard, searching for another fight, when Smokepaw was clawed from behind by the blind black tom named Midnight; for being blind, he had amazing accuracy and skill.

Smokepaw screeched and whirled around on his opponent, but Flowerpaw had already pounced behind him and pinned him down.

" Tell your Bloodstar that we are not weak, and will never let him rule," Flowerpaw hissed viciously under her breath, and Smokepaw was surprised to the blind tom nod vigorously. Flowerpaw let him go, and he went screeching insults at them as he dashed away, soon consumed by trees.

Flowerpaw and Smokepaw saw that Jangor had returned to fight, but not with his own Clan; he was fighting on the side of the rouges. Smokepaw watched as Bloodstar had pinned Onestar to the ground, and that she was covered in her own blood.

Bloodstar leaned down to whisper something in her ear, then gave a bite to her neck, and was gone. Flowerpaw and Smokepaw could only stand in shocked horror, staring at the dead leader's body and was wondering if that was her last life to lose. With the leader down, the rouges followed Bloodstar and their comrades into the trees, leaving the Clan cats scarred and bleeding in the forest.

Now that Smokepaw could really look around, he saw one other GhostClan body lying dead in the grass, although they didn't have nine lives to lose; it was a blue-furred tom named Bluewhisker, his white paws twisted and stained in blood, and neck sticking out at an awkward angle in the grass.

Smokepaw couldn't believe it; he had never seen cats dead before after a big battle like this, only the Clan's old elder Gorsefeather who died of old age and whom he had sat vigil for.

A startling sight came to Smokepaw then. He saw Bluewhisker, alive and well, float out of his dead body and hang his head over Onestar, who had regained conciousness and was no longer scarred and bleeding. He touched noses with her, then Smokepaw saw him race towards the stars, his pelt already glowing with the starlight.

No one else seemed to have seen the spectral cat, so Smokepaw was even more disturbed that he saw it in the first place. Before he died, Nightspirit had told him that he had had a special power to see the spirits of StarClan and others, and that he could also see danger coming days ahead; Smokepaw guessed that was why he was named Night_spirit_, because of his uncanny ability.

Onestar had approached Crystalberry and Hornebelly to dip her head in thanks. Smokepaw, Flowerpaw, and the other two apprentices ran up to stand beside their Clanmates, and the GhostClan cats, usually wily and proud, came to say their thanks.

The ginger apprentice Smokepaw had saved dipped his head gratefully towards him. " Thank you, for saving me from that rouge." He said breathlessly, and now Smokepaw recognized him as Pinepaw, who usually went on dawn patrols around the MoonClan border.

" Don't mention it." Said Smokepaw flatly, still stunned by Bluewhisker's death. There was a strong yowl, and Smokepaw bristled as a gray she-cat with yellow eyes flung herself on the dead warrior, and Smokepaw guessed by her watery eyes that he was either her mate, or her brother.

" It is alright, Cindermoon," said Onestar calmly, and the she-cat's teary white face looked up at her leader. " Your brother is in StarClan now, and he died bravely, protecting your son." Pinepaw stirred nearby.

" These are hard times, Onestar," Hornbelly stated gravely, " And the Clans have lost many cats this season; if that had been your last life, your Clan would have suffered as well."

Onestar bristled. " Well then, my Clan is lucky that wasn't my last life," she retorted, and Smokepaw thought that she took the comment as an insult.

Hornbelly dipped his head in apology. " We shall take our leave. Come, Smokepaw, Flowerpaw. Let's go." Smokepaw padded away back over their border, thinking of what he had seen of Bluewhisker's spirit climbing up to StarClan.

_Do I have the same abilities as my father? Does Hawkpaw?_

**Chapter 7**

Luckily, the patrol wasn't fatally injured, and everyone just had a few scratches and bites to barely sting their pelts. Flowerpaw and Smokepaw were especially grateful, due to the fact that they had just been injured and fought again halfway to recovery.

Flowerpaw was padding confidently through the camp, proud that she had caught something good for the kits, when she noticed everyone gathering below the Moonrock. She padded up to where Sunpaw, finally, was getting ready for her warrior ceremony.

" Congratulations, Sunpaw," her mother, Featherfoot, said affectionately towards her only kit. " My daughter—finally becoming a warrior." Sunpaw held her head proudly while her mother groomed her battle-training mottled pelt.

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Moonrock for a Clan meeting." Willowstar's yowl echoed around the clearing, and Sunpaw and Featherfoot along with her mentor Hornbelly leaped onto the Moonrock to stand behind Willowstar.

" Sunpaw step forward, please." Sunpaw eagerly stepped next to Willowstar, her ginger pelt glossy in the light of the sunset.

Willowstar turned to her. " I, Willowstar, leader of MoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to know the meaning of your noble code, and I name her warrior in your turn. Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold and protect the warrior code and your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

" I do." Came Sunpaw's confident reply.

" Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Suncloud. StarClan honors your bravery and enthusiam, and I now pronounce you as a full warrior of MoonClan."

Yowls echoed around the clearing as the cats of MoonClan chanted her name. "Suncloud! Suncloud! Suncloud!" Suncloud leaned down to lick her leader's shoulder as Willowstar rested her head on the new warrior's muzzle.

Flowerpaw and Smokepaw ran toward her as she leapt down off of the Moonrock, and they greeted her with her new name.

" Congratulations, Suncloud," said Smokepaw, watching her face glow with happiness. " You will make a fine warrior." Flowerpaw knew that Smokepaw, Hawkpaw, and her were only a couple moons behind Suncloud, and that they would be receiving their warrior names soon. Flowerpaw also felt a pang of sadness at the thought, for what would happen if they couldn't find Hawkpaw in time, and she would still be an apprentice when her littermates were already warriors?

Flowerpaw shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. As she looked around, she saw that Suncloud was taking up her position to sit vigil over the camp for the whole night; it was a special tradition to sit vigil after being made a warrior. You had to sit in perfect silence, and you couldn't say a word until dawn. Smokepaw and Hawkpaw had teased her of not being able to keep quiet, but these days Flowerpaw had said little and was mostly keeping to herself, and only talking very seldom to her brother.

Flowerpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, selected a plump mouse, and settled in to eat beside Smokepaw and Heronpaw, who were sharing tongues near the medicine den. Flowerpaw noticed that they had grown close, and that Smokepaw seemed happier when Bluebird said Heronpaw could now come out of the medicine den; Flowerpaw knew that she still had to sleep in the medicine den, but was silently relieved as well that the gray and white she-cat could walk around camp now.

As she was eating, Flowerpaw caught snippets of the conversation around camp. Nearby in the nursery, Yellowkit and Barkkit were play fighting with a small pebble, while Dewfrost stood talking urgently to Snowdove.

" I don't know if I want my kits to be born in such harsh times," Dewfrost fretted, "I'm worried that they'll try to find Bloodstar themselves."

Snowdove purred, trying to comfort the mother-to-be. " All kits will get into mischief, Dewfrost," she said, " But I'm sure if you sternly tell them not to go out of camp, and even tell them Bloodstar could get them, that might set them straight." She offered, trying not to worry about her own kits.

" I don't know." Dewfrost sighed. "Well, we have one more warrior now, so I guess camp is slightly safer than it was when that awful battle took place."

" Yes. And don't worry about how you'll care for them. This is all you do—"

Flowerpaw stopped listening as the queens got on the topic of caring for kits, and listened to Smokepaw's conversation.

" Hey Flowerpaw," said Smokepaw, and Flowerpaw pricked her ears and faced him fully. " I need to tell you something." Flowerpaw wondered why he didn't say what he wanted to in front of Heronpaw, but quickly decided it was urgent as he led her toward their secret meeting place behind the dirtplace tunnel.

He made sure they were comfortable, and then Smokepaw dropped it on Flowerpaw. " That day, when Bluewhisker died, I saw his ghost." Flowerpaw's blood froze in her veins as Smokepaw described his ghostly vision to her.

" Are you saying, that we might have powers as _well_ as Hawkpaw's?" Flowerpaw whispered. " And that Bloodstar might come after us too if he finds out?"

Smokepaw nodded. " Have you had anything weird happen to you?" when Flowerpaw shook her head, he just sighed. " Then you might not be in danger, but then we could all be, and then—oh, this is so confusing!" Smokepaw let out a hiss of annoyance that almost gave away their location as Foxwhisker exited the dirtplace, coming close to their hiding spot. After waiting a few heartbeats, Flowerpaw let out the breath she had held.

" Maybe we do have powers, but let's make sure they don't stop us from being the best warriors we can be; but, if we do become warriors in two moons, I want to make sure that we find Hawkpaw before then. If she learned we became warriors before her, she'll be crushed, even if she's safe." Flowerpaw voiced her problems to her understanding brother, while he listened intently at the plan that had formed in her mind.

Flowerpaw was planning on finding their sister themselves, and not just for the sake of becoming warriors, but for the sake of all the Clans; most of all, she didn't want Hawkpaw to be forced into fighting against her own Clan by Bloodstar and his comrades.

That evening, as they were both picked for the evening patrol, they stayed at the back of the patrol and planned their route. They were going to trace their sister's scent, and follow it up the mountains and into the Black Meadow, as Jackalpaw had described as where Blackface and Tornear had followed the trail from the clearing. They planned to leave the day before the half moon, when Bluebird would be out at the MoonCircle and they would be able to follow her route out of the camp and into the forest. Willowstar had already planned for them to escort her to the edge of their territory, so that was the perfect window to leave.

They were so excited for their plans that they almost didn't hear Hornbelly's call as Smokepaw and Flowerpaw almost crossed the EmberClan border.

Hawkpaw glanced around nervously, feeling alone and unsafe in her prison of thorns. She knew now that she was, in fact, heavily guarded by rouges, and that she was poised on the edge of the Black Meadow—a place said to be so evil and unforgiving that if one finds a rouge or loner somewhere along the outskirts, they would be begging for death, eager to get away from the horrors of the mountains and vallies.

Now, Hawkpaw was close to starving, barely surviving on a small, skinny wood mouse once every day. She was constantly in pain, but hunger made her mind sharp, and she soon had planned her escape.

As the gray tabby tom came in carrying her prey, she stuck her paw through the narrow thorn passageway as the cat's back was turned. His ears flicked at the brush of Hawkpaw's tail, and she held her breath as she waited for him to turn.

Not noticing her paw, he growled, " Come back over here, pest. This is the only food you're going to get all day, and I don't want to tell Bloodstar you're making trouble."

Hawkpaw winced as thorns grazed her pads, and hoped her plan would work. "Why don't you bring it over here? I have a nasty pain in my side, and I can't move more than a few tail-lengths in front of me." She faked a wound on her side, and watched as the tom snickered over to her, mouse in his jaws.

" I see you are especially weak," he chuckled, " I'm amazed Bloodstar's still letting you—" he was cut short as Hawkpaw gripped his scruff and threw him across the clearing, surprising strength rising in Hawkpaw as she raced through the thorn tunnel and out into the open.

She dashed by startled looking rouges and heard their yowls behind her as she ran through the forest, searching for the scent of the Meadow in front of her. She dropped and rolled in a puddle of mud to mask her scent, and raced off and out into the open.

The Black Meadow was a wide clearing with long grasses that swayed in the breeze around her as she zigzagged her way silently towards the mountains. It was deathly quiet, and Hawkpaw found herself lost at most times; she tried to follow the scent of the MoonCircle, which was a huge lake that sprawled underground and connected the Black Meadow with the Clan's territories on the opposite side of the valley.

There was a rustle beside her, and Hawkpaw bristled as she saw a brown and white pelt through the grasses of the meadow, slowly meowing.

" Hello? I know someone's there; please show yourself, I won't do any harm." The cat had a smooth, flat voice that almost sounded pleading.

Hawkpaw approached the cat. He had no rouge sent on him, and she didn't recognize him from any of the loners or Clan cats she had met.

" Hello?" repeated the cat.

" Who are you?" growled Hawkpaw silently. She was now facing the cat, whose eyes grew wide with astonishment.

" M-My name is Sky. Are you—one of those wild cats that live behind the mountains?"

Surprise flashed across Hawkpaw's face. " You know of us?"

" Yes."

" Are you a kittypet?" Hawkpaw flashed, but Sky just shook his head.

" Well, I guess I could be what you forest cats call a loner." Said Sky quietly. He seemed sensitive on the subject of where he came from.

Hawkpaw thought he didn't pose a threat, so she thought it was safe to say her name at least. " My name is Hawkpaw of MoonClan, apprentice of Tornear." Hawkpaw stated proudly. " Where are you going?"

" I've really got no place to go." Sky said sadly, and Hawkpaw felt sympathy for the loner. He didn't seem crazy at all; just lost.

There were many shouts behind them, and Hawkpaw remembered her chase. She hissed, and as she ran Sky followed behind, his blue eyes wide.

" Are you escaping from those guys?" he panted. When Hawkpaw nodded, the loner continued, " Come, follow me. I know a great route out of the valley; I could help you."

Hawkpaw hesitated, but then followed him on a different route that zigzagged through the grasses towards the rocky cliffs and mountainsides that protected her home from the Black Meadow.

Soon they were climbing up the mountainside, careful to stay in the shadows of the mountains. Hawkpaw collapsed on the ground, panting and gasping hard; she was already weak from hunger, and their quick escape made her especially tired.

Sky noticed her weakness, and offered to catch them some prey.

" This will be a long trek around the mountain; we might need our strength." He said. Hawkpaw felt that she hadn't said he could come along, but they both needed each other's help; and Hawkpaw was glad to have a friend for a change.

Soon, Sky returned with two plump baby rabbits, and Hawkpaw teared at the fresh meat hungrily, and quickly finished it.

Licking her lips, Hawkpaw sighed contentedly, " You hunt well, loner. How long have you been on your own?"

" Maybe three, four." Sky said vaguely.

" Three or four what? Quarter moons? Moons? Seasons?" Hawkpaw was annoyed at how vague he was being.

" Eight moons at best," Sky said quietly. Hawkpaw noticed now that he was about her size and age, and that if he had been born in the Clans he would be training as an apprentice.

" That's a long time to be on your own," said Hawkpaw.

" I was abandoned as a kit," Sky blurted suddenly, and surprise flashed across Hawkpaw's features; she now even felt sorry for the sorrow-filled cat.

" How?" she pressed gently. " Tell me the story."

Sky gulped, holding in a wail. " Okay. When I was born, no more than a quarter moon old, my mother was attacked by foxes when she was out hunting. All of the rest of the kits had secretly followed her, and every member of my family got killed, except me.

I had stayed in the den, worried that I would get in trouble if my Mother caught me sneaking about; she hadn't come back for several days, and I was growing hungrier and hungrier. I eventually scampered out, and realized that they were all gone. I wandered these fields for sunrises, trying to find food and shelter and maybe even another Mother to care for me. I grew, and eventually learned to hunt for myself after eating crowfood for two moons. I grew used to fending for myself, when these strange cats approached me and said they wanted me to join their group; I refused, and they attacked me viciously. I fled back to live in the Meadow, and quickly learned that those cats were planning an assult on the Wild Cats who lived on the other side of the mountains.

" A couple of sunrises before I met you today, I saw an evil-looking cat with horrid crimson eyes walk out into my Meadow, and he kept on rambling on how he would conquer all the Clans with an apprentice—which I now assume is you. I did everything like I normally did for the next couple of sunrises, and then heard some shouts near where the cats were keeping their camp. I came to take a look, but then ran into you." He curled his brown and white tail neatly over his paws, clearly finished.

Hawkpaw felt pity for the poor cat, but also was impressed that he had survived so long on his own; even since kithood. " You are quite brave, Sky." The cat brightened as she finally mentioned his name, his dark blue eyes alight.

" So, I can help you on your journey back to the Clans?" Sky said hopefully.

" Yes. But it's getting dark, and we should find a proper place to rest that's farther away from the Black Meadow." Hawkpaw said hurriedly, and they continued their trek until they came to a small cave that was blocked from view; if a rouge cat happened to look up to where they were, he would only see a solid mountain.

As Hawkpaw curled into sleep, she thought of how long it would take to cross the mountains, and shivered gratefully at the thought of a new friend accompanying her.

" Goodnight, Hawkpaw." Sky said.

Hawkpaw just nodded, and drifted into a soothing, dreamless sleep.

**Chapter 8**

" Will you be all right from here, Bluebird?" Smokepaw said as they reached the border; him and Flowerpaw were escorting Bluebird to the MoonCircle, and they had reached the starting point that marked their journey.

Bluebird eyed him suspiciously. " Why? Got somewhere to go?" she said; Smokepaw hesitated. She purred in amusement. " It's all right to be anxious; these are desperate and hard times. Yes, I will be fine."

Smokepaw relaxed. " Thank you Bluebird," he mewed, and he nodded to Flowerpaw as they walked as casually as they could back through the trees. He had been slightly troubled by the glassy look in Bluebird's eyes as she talked to him, and was worried about her constant muttering to herself. He shook his head; it was probably not important.

As soon as Bluebird was out of sight, Smokepaw and Flowerpaw returned to edge of their territory, creeping purposely in the shadows.

" Are you ready?" said Flowerpaw, nodding to the stretch of moorland ahead of them. They first had to cross the open moor of EmberClan, and then keep running until they were shielded by the mountain's shadows. They had to proceed with extreme caution, for if they were caught trespassing MoonClan would have trouble from their neighbors.

Smokepaw nodded gravely. " We make it quick."

With that, they streaked across the moor, tails streaming behind them as they gained speed. They were soon panting at the edge of the mountains, glad that they had finally started their search.

" Do we know how far away the Black Meadow is?" asked Flowerpaw as they climbed the slope. The moonlight lit their path, and the stars glittered above; Smokepaw saw the Path of Many Moons, a cluster of stars that stretched all the way to the edges of the sky. He felt a chill as a mountain breeze whipped his face, and felt that leaf-bare was finally coming on fast.

" Jackalpaw didn't mention it, but I'm sure it's at least a couple of sunrises away." Smokepaw said, shrugging his shoulders. He wondered how Jangor and the others had made the journey with Hawkpaw in one night.

As if reading his thoughts, Flowerpaw mewed, " When they took Hawkpaw, they must have gone through the tunnels leading to and from the MoonCircle; it leads all the way to the other side of the mountains, and if one was quick they could reach the Meadow by dawn."

Smokepaw nodded, and thought with dismay that they would have to take the long way around. " Right. Let's keep climbing; I think I see a cave up ahead." They continued their ascent, careful to stay alert for any sounds of approaching cats. Finally, they reached what they now saw was just a tiny indent in the rocky side of the mountain, but they settled down to sleep anyway.

Flowerpaw curled her tail over her nose, and tried to drift away into unconciousness. Her thoughts were crowded with worry and fear, but felt slightly reassured that she was making this journey with her brother and not alone.

" Poor Hawkpaw. All alone in that retched meadow." Hissed Flowerpaw sadly. " She must be so scared."

Smokepaw lay down next to her, and tried to reassure his worrisome sister. " Don't worry, Flowerpaw," he said as confidently as he could, "We are all strong, and never back down in defeat." He rested his tail-tip on her ginger and brown shoulder, then slowly fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

Smokepaw awoke the next morning feeling fresh and renewed in confidence. He walked out to look out the cave entrance, and saw many dangerous mountain peaks that soared through the sky. Far ahead, he saw what looked like the mountain valley of the Black Meadow, and saw that they were already farther from their home in the forest than they thought they were the night before. The sky was a clear, cloudless blue, and the air was crisp and cold. He saw Flowerpaw stir, and went to greet her.

" Good morning." He said, " We should get going."

" What's the rush?" yawned Flowerpaw, but she stretched and followed him outside.

Climbing up was tricky the night before, but going down the mountain was much more dangerous. The ledge they had slept in was high in the mountains, and the littermates shivered in unision at the thought of falling down. They followed a narrow path along the side that spiraled down into the base of the next mountain, and Smokepaw gulped as rocks tumbled below him when he missed a pawstep. Flowerpaw, he noticed, wasn't doing much better, but they continued on as quickly as they could.

They reached to bottom of the mountain when it was almost sunhigh, and Smokepaw offered to hunt for the two of them as Flowerpaw rested.

"No. We keep going and hunt along the way." Flowerpaw said firmly, and Smokepaw saw no point in arguing. As they traveled wearily onward, they noticed that the mountains around them were strangly silent; only the wind's howling gave any sound. Smokepaw and Flowerpaw sniffed the air constantly for any signs of prey, but had no luck finding anything. Smokepaw found himself wishing ruefully that he had finished the blackbird he had left when he had gone to escort Bluebird.

The trail they followed was narrow, and the littermates often found themselves losing it among to tumble of rocks about them. Their paws dragged and they were soon exausted. Not much conversation went on between the two of them, and soon the first stars were coming into view in the twilight sky.

Flowerpaw's belly growled with hunger, and she held in a small moan. "So…tired…need…food." She complained, and Smokepaw rolled his eyes at his sister's unessesary drama.

" We need to find a place to shelter for the night," he said, although he had to keep the whine out of his voice as well. "There." He pointed weakly to a hollow in the ground that only smelled faintly of fox. As they approached it, Smokepaw relaxed as he realized the fox den had been abandoned, and made sure Flowerpaw was comfortable before announcing his plan that had formed in his starving mind.

" I want you to stay here, and I'll try to find us some food."

Flowerpaw protested, "I'm not that weak!" but gave in when Smokepaw mentioned her paws; they had caught on many of the rocks and weeds they had tread on, and were cut and bleeding. She licked them thoroughly as Smokepaw headed out.

The chill of the night air was slightly refreshing as Smokepaw prowled the mountains. He only managed to find a small mouse, which was practically starving itself. Smokepaw dropped into a crouch and padded silently forward. Just when he was about to spring, a shrill cry from above made the mouse scurry away in fright. He hissed in fear as the shadow of an eagle swooped over him and watched as it dug its claws into his almost-prey.

Snarling, Smokepaw leaped at the bird as it prepared to take off, and quickly made it go limp in his jaws. Surprise and satisfaction flashed through his mind at his unexpected catch, and he returned gratefully to the fox den, where he and Flowerpaw quickly ate and fell asleep.

" Has anyone seen Flowerpaw? She's missing her training session." Called Icewing as she searched the camp for her missing apprentice. Jackalpaw and Heronpaw shook their heads as Whitewing asked them the question. She worriedly paced the ground in front of the warrior's den, kicking up dust as she clawed the ground.

Tornear approached her, and rested his tail-tip gently on her shoulder in a sign of comfort. "She's probably on a patrol," he soothed his friend. " I'll find Smokepaw and ask him."

" But that's the trouble," Icewing fretted, "They're both gone!"

Tornear's expression turned serious. " Have you talked to Crystalberry?"

" Yes, and she doesn't know where they are either." Tornear immediately was aware that no one had seen the two apprentices in the camp since the half moon. Bluebird had returned without them and their nests were cold.

Icewing followed him as he went to inform Willowstar, who yowled a meeting.

"It appears that Smokepaw and Flowerpaw have disappeared," Willowstar said, troubled by their absence. " Has anyone seen them since the half moon?" murmurs of dismay rose around the Clan as no one recalled seeing them, but Willowstar yowled before anyone could start to panic.

" We shall not panic," she hissed, and the clearing fell silent. "These are desperate times, and dissapearances have been frequent lately among the Clans; Tornear, send out a patrol to scour the territory, and make sure to include Foxwhisker. We will find them." Willowstar leaped off of the Moonrock, and joined the patrol with Tornear, Foxwhisker, and Whitewing.

Heronpaw, who was dozing on the Sunningrocks, was especially worried for her two friends; she especially fretted over Smokepaw.

Suncloud sat beside her, and sensed her friend's growing anxiety. "I know what you're thinking, and it's not true." Heronpaw blinked in surprise at her friend's wise words.

" Wha—What do you mean?" stammered Heronpaw quietly.

" Well, he didn't get captured if that's what you're thinking," Suncloud said, and saw Heronpaw's eyes widen as she wondered how she knew. " He's a proud tom, and would definitely NOT get captured by a creep like Bloodstar."

" Yes, but…where could he have gone?" Heronpaw mewed.

" I don't know, but he probably went on purpose." Suncloud answered. Just then, Treefern approached them and announced Heronpaw was to leave for training.

Heronpaw said a quick goodbye, and followed her mentor out of the tunnel.

Meanwhile, Jackalpaw was visiting the nursery to give herbs to Dewfrost, who was now heavy with kits and due any day now for birth. He was taking the place of Bluebird in taking certain herbs to her, and wasn't sure why.

As he watched Dewfrost gulp down the herbs, he felt a slight jab that sent a spasm of pain through his tail.

" Yowch! Hey, watch it Barkkit. Ow! Stop biting my paws, Yellowkit!" the two kits occupying the nursery with Snowdove started attacking Jackalpaw playfully as he batted them with gentle paws.

" WE'RE almost apprentices!" Barkkit said proudly, his dark green eyes shining.

" And you can call me Yellow_paw_ from now on!" Yellowkit squeaked, and Jackalpaw chuckled as she batted his tail. Her ginger pelt was ruffled with the soft fur of a kit, but he did notice that they were getting a little big for the nursery; he noticed that they _were_ coming close to their apprentice ceremony.

" I've been counting the moons until my apprentice ceremony," Yellowkit said dreamily, and Jackalpaw envied her lack of understanding to the world around her. Snowdove called them to play outside to let Dewfrost rest, and Jackalpaw let out a wistful sigh as he watched them barrel away.

" Jackalpaw," Dewfrost said, and he turned to face the white queen.

" Yes? What's the matter? Are the herbs okay? If not, I can ask Bluebird to get you the—"

" Jackalpaw!" Dewfrost interrupted his ramblings with a gentle nudge to the shoulder. " I just wanted to say thank you." She purred playfully, amusement in her eyes.

" Right; sorry." Jackalpaw mewed quietly, and he quickly exited the nursery, bringing his troubled thoughts with him.

He departed to the apprentice's den, and paced at the entrance._ First my dear Hawkpaw, and now her littermates? What's happening to the Clans? _He muttered to himself, and finally just decided to rest.

Bluebird prowled the forest, looking for more yarrow to stock for the winter, and catmint in case greencough raked the Clan this winter. The bushes around her were wet with frost, still lasting from the morning; she spied a clump of yarrow growing near the riverbed that marked their border with MistClan, and dug up the roots so she could grasp the herbs in her jaws, as she usually did every couple of moons.

As she headed back through the forest towards the Twoleg nest where the catmint grew, she noticed a bluebird staring at her from the trees; at first she dismissed it, but noticed that as she padded forward it flew after her. It moved from branch to branch, all the time clacking its beak and eyeing her sharply. Annoyed, she turned to look at the bluebird, but realized with a jolt that it was right in front of her. Its eyes glared at her, and they suddenly flashed blue. She dropped the yarrow in shock as the bird began to speak.

_"_ _As stars are alight, Ember shall merge with Blood, and three must join as one to fight a wave of despair; Hawk will guide, Sky shall fight, and lies will become truths as battle rides the wind."_ The bluebird suddenly glowed, and burst into flames as Bluebird watched in horror when it shrieked into nothingness.

She picked up her herbs, snatched the catmint, and streaked back to camp to tell Willowstar of this ominus part of a prophecy.

_Blood, Embers, Hawk, Sky. What does it mean? StarClan, make it clear!_ She thought, and frantically burst through the camp, almost toppling over Barkkit. Heronpaw hissed as she emerged from the elder's den, and dodged as Bluebird noisily barreled past her. She felt fear coming off of her in waves, and noticed that she looked shaken with fright.

She saw that Willowstar had emerged from the thorn tunnel, and watched as Bluebird ran toward her, frantically saying something in a harsh whisper. They disappeared quickly into Willowstar's den under the Moonrock.

Jackalpaw padded grumpily out of the apprentice's den, disturbed from his nap by Bluebird's sudden entry. " What's all the racket?" he grunted to Heronpaw, and she told him of Bluebird's race through the camp; he growled grumpily as he found out what had woken him up.

Just then, Willowstar and Bluebird emerged from Willowstar's den, and Heronpaw could hear little snippets of their conversation as they passed the apprentice's den.

" What could Sky mean, Bluebird? It seems an important role in both parts of the prophecies." Willowstar was saying; at the mention of a prophecy, the two apprentices pricked up their ears.

" At first I thought it was StarClan it was referring to, but now…how can StarClan fight? Only medicine cats can really see StarClan cats, and they're pretty much illusions that can't touch living cats—let alone fight them." Bluebird said, clawing the ground in frustration and anxiety.

"I don't know. But it definitely refers to a battle in the future of the Clans; it may also show that EmberClan may join Bloodstar to go against the other three Clans. Hawks are often a threat to any Clan's kits, so it's hard to see how a hawk can guide anyone." Willowstar whispered thoughtfully, and Heronpaw had to strain her ears to hear Bluebird's silent agreeing mew.

" You are quite clever, Willowstar. I'm glad you are the leader of MoonClan." Willowstar nodded briefly, and they walked into the medicine den.

Heronpaw and Jackalpaw exchanged surprised glances. "What prophecy? What battle?" Jackalpaw whispered, and Heronpaw saw fear glitter behind his eyes.

"I don't know, but we should keep what we heard a secret; just in case." Jackalpaw said, and Heronpaw reluctantly nodded in agreement. She didn't like keeping secrets for very long; but knowing there was a battle coming without telling anyone else was almost too much to bear.

" Maybe Willowstar will announce it to the Clan before I have to keep the secret for very long," Heronpaw said to herself, and walked off to see if she could join a hunting patrol to clear her thoughts.

**Chapter 9**

Hawkpaw paused halfway up the slope to catch her breath, waiting for Sky to catch up to her. They were at least halfway to the MoonCircle entrance, and Sky was leading her in the right directions when there was a crossroads between the mountain passes. The two were close to starving since they left the valley, but Hawkpaw was more used to it than her friend; Sky had barely ever left the valley since his abandonement, and he was growing more exausted with every step.

" Don't worry!" Hawkpaw called down to him, " I smell the water distinctly now."

" Easy—for—you—to—say!" Sky gasped, and he plopped down next to her. His fur was dull and matted with dust, and Hawkpaw felt bad that she was pushing him to follow on her journey.

" Why did you want to come with me? This isn't your destiny." Hawkpaw said as they continued climbing.

" I don't know; curiosity, perhaps? Intuition that something might happen?" Sky replied quietly. " I didn't want to leave you alone when you looked so…so…"

" Helpless? Weak? As if I would wander off like a helpless kit?" Hawkpaw said sharply. Sky looked at her innocently, and she let out a _mroww _of laughter. " You wouldn't offend me if you just said so."

Sky laughed. A sudden breeze swept toward them, carrying the scent of water. "The MoonCircle shouldn't be far ahead," he observed, " We should hurry if you wish to reach it by nightfall."

Hawkpaw surveyed the rocky landscape in front of them, and realized that Sky was correct; there was water near. " Right. But we must hurry." She padded on, and Sky hurried to follow her.

They were halfway down the mountain when Sky let out a screech. Hawkpaw whirled around to see a snake, hissing and spitting, rattling its tail in front of a frightened Sky. Sky was frozen in the snake's stare, and Hawkpaw raced to help him before the snake srtuck.

" Stay away from him!" she yowled, and the snake turned to face her instead.

" Why? He'sssss the one in my way. SSStep assside, or I'll bite you inssstead." Hawkpaw stopped in her tracks, dread creeping into her belly.

" You understand me?" she whispered in disbelief.

" Yessss. And you me?" said the snake. It slithered towards her, hostile gaze turning into surprise.

" Yes. C-can you please not hurt my friend, or me for that matter?" Hawkpaw asked.

" We promise to leave right away."

The snake's tail flicked contemptuously, considering the bargain. " Fine, but I better sssee you leave myssself." He cleared the way, offering Hawkpaw to pass.

" Thank you," Hawkpaw said flatly, and she passed by without another word, bringing Sky with her.

Sky copied her powerful strides, and asked in a surprised voice. " How did you do that? The snake understood you, and you it, and wow! Have you always been able to do that?" Sky pelted her with questions, and Hawkpaw hissed to silence him.

" I don't know how I did it," she said, shaken by the encounter. " It just did, and I didn't know I could do that before." As Sky gave her a curious look, she sighed and said, " I guess I should tell you the whole story."

Hawkpaw launched into her story, starting with her first encounter with the GhostClan cats and talking until the sun had disappeared under the horizon ahead. She finished her tale as they reached a shallow opening in the rock. The scent of fresh water was overpowering here, and Hawkpaw was reminded of her hunger and thirst. The opening was sadly only as tall as her ankle, and she hissed in frustration that she was too big to fit.

She scraped the ground furiously and hissed, " Fox dung! Why did it have to be like this? I'll never get home!" the word home came out as a whimper, and she collapsed on the gravel.

Alarmed, Sky tried to soothe his agitated friend. " We can find another way, Hawkpaw." He said. " Maybe we can find it before…" he trailed off as their world was plunged into darkness as the moon rose, barely a quarter, into the sky and the stars of Silverpelt.

" Well, we can always start…tomorrow." Sky finished, but saw that Hawkpaw's tail was drooping behind her.

" Yeah. But, we don't know another way to go." Hawkpaw said quietly.

" We could always just follow the side of this mountain," Sky said, " And look for another opening." Hawkpaw looked up, and Sky mewed, " But tonight is too late. We should just find a place to rest for the night." Hawkpaw nodded gloomily, and followed him as he crawled into a small cave near the tiny tunnel.

" I just want to be home." Hawkpaw whispered, and she closed her eyes wearily.

Smokepaw and Flowerpaw were halfway to the valley, but it seemed as if it was as far as it had been when they started their journey.

Flowerpaw heaved herself over the side of the hill, exhaustedly catching her breath as she waited for her brother to follow. Up ahead, she could see rocky mountain peaks and steep hillsides that loomed above, and shallow gravel trails that wound around the bottom of the mountains and emptied out at the Black Meadow, far ahead.

Smokepaw stood next to her. " Come on. We should follow the side of the MoonCircle trail, so as not to get lost." Flowerpaw nodded, and headed toward the scent of water. They continued forward, sidestepping carefully to avoid sliding down the mountain. The sky was turning a light gray as clouds began to form, and a cold breeze slapped the apprentices' faces. They quickened their pace, and made it down the slope just as the first snowflakes began to fall. Flowerpaw groaned inwardly at the thought of trudging through the white mounds, but brightened as she realized they were closer to the trail. The snows were swirling around them now, and they had to push hard against the winds to continue onward.

A shape ahead made Flowerpaw stop in her tracks. " Smokepaw, stop! There's something ahead." Smokepaw stopped next to her and squinted at the shape.

The shape grew nearer, and a faint growl sounded from it as it circled them. Flowerpaw could just make out a faint shadow, but she still couldn't tell if it was feline. Suddenly, the shape sprang, knocking down Smokepaw as he yowled in surprise. Flowerpaw shrieked as another shape landed on her back, pinning her to the ground; the scent was unfamiliar and musky, but Flowerpaw didn't care. She scrabbled at her opponent's belly, and jumped up as it yelled in surprise. She leaped at it, and clamped her jaws hard into the creature's shoulder, which was built much like a cats.

" Flowerpaw, stop! It's me!" the creature cried, and Flowerpaw released her grip at the sound of her sister's voice. For a moment the winds eased, and sure enough she could see her sister's tortoiseshell pelt and familiar yellow eyes. Joy soared into Flowerpaw's heart, and she realized that Smokepaw was still fighting.

" Smokepaw, look! It's Hawkpaw! We found her!" Flowerpaw's yowl was consumed by the storm, but eventually he broke from his fight; his claws were flexing in and out instinctively, and Flowerpaw tried to calm her own beating heart as Smokepaw's attacker padded to stand beside Hawkpaw. He was a brown and white tom with deep blue eyes, and Flowerpaw was immediately reminded of the sky as she looked at him.

" I'll explain later. We have to find shelter." Hawkpaw shouted, and the small band of cats began their slow trek across the mountain pass.

Flowerpaw's pelt was frozen with cold, and all of their breathing was short and shallow as they finally collapsed into a small cave that opened up into a vast tunnel that lead back to their home. All of them were exausted from their journeys, and the unexpected warmth of the cavern was a relief for all of them.

As Flowerpaw curled into a comfortable position, all of the events of the past few days slipped out of Hawkpaw's mouth, and Smokepaw's and Flowerpaw's as well.

Hawkpaw curled her tail over her paws neatly as she began to speak. " Smokepaw, Flowerpaw, this is Sky. He's been helping me get across these mountains." Sky greeted them quietly in turn.

" Why are you wandering out here?" Smokepaw asked, " I thought the rouges took you as a hostage." He was very sensitive about his sisters' safety at times.

" Oh, they did at first," Hawkpaw said quickly, " But I escaped. I happened to run into Sky on the way out, and he's been with me ever since."

" What about you two?" Sky mewed to Flowerpaw, " Why are you two out here? And how do you know Hawkpaw?" Flowerpaw was surprised that he was being so defensive on the subject.

" We're her littermates. We all come from the same Clan, and we came into the mountains to find her and bring her back." Smokepaw said, holding his chin high.

" We were going to get you out of the Black Meadow and bring you home, Hawkpaw." Flowerpaw added. " But we had no idea you had already escaped."

" Yes. But why did you attept something so dangerous—for me?" Hawkpaw said, eyes wide in disbelief. " You could've gotten captured, or worse, killed!"

" We came because we needed you, Hawkpaw." Flowerpaw mewed, " And not just us, but the Clans need you too. Bloodstar has started trying to pursuade the Clans into joining him, and there has been much bloodshed and fighting. We were worried that if there was going to be a big battle, then you would be forced into fighting your own Clanmates!" Flowerpaw's voice rose in despair, and Smokepaw laid his tail-tip on her shoulder to calm her.

Hawkpaw twitched her ears, a defeated expression on her face. " It's just as I feared," she murmured, " Bloodstar is rising to power, and quickly. But we're almost home, and we've finally found a way into the tunnels of the MoonCircle."

" I wish we just knew how they were going to get to the Clans so we could anticipate their attack." Sky said wistfully. Suddenly his eyes widened. " THE MOONCIRCLE! That's how they'll attack! A tunnel leads straight toward your territories, and if you were to send scouts to the wrong places—"

" They could attack from the inside!" Smokepaw finished, and the four sat in silence, contemplating the odds.

" We should find a way to block the tunnels, so they can't come through if they try." Flowerpaw said, and stood to explore a way for them to block it; she wobbled on her paws as her legs buckled under her, unable to hold her up. She let out a loud huff, and slowly padded back toward her friends.

" Why don't we start tomorrow?" Hawkpaw offered, and everyone nodded; they were all exhausted, and needed their rest before anyone could do anything. Smokepaw and Sky both offered to hunt for them, but the girls protested on it being too cold for any prey to be out and about. The toms silently agreed, and soon everyone was curled up in their makeshift den.

Flowerpaw shifted uncomfortably on the hard stone floor, and wished she were back at home in the forest.

" I wish this war would end," she said wistfully, and then drifted off into a fitful sleep.

The next day, everyone woke refreshed, but still quite weak from their lack of food. Smokepaw and Flowerpaw made a plan with their sister and Sky that they were to find the main tunnel and seal it off somehow, while Hawkpaw and Sky find the tunnel home.

Smokepaw wandered aimlessly through the tunnel, his sister following close behind; the tunnel, although slightly lit by sunlight, was almost as dark as night as the littermates wove in and out of them. Smokepaw made sure to remember certain landmarks so they wouldn't get lost, and made sure that his pelt was brushing at least one wall.

Finally, after at least an hour of searching, the tunnel opened up into a wide cavern with another tunnel at the other end, and openings in the roof where sunlight poured in from above. The cavern itself was huge, with pointed stones jutting out from the roof and the floor.

" Whoa," Flowerpaw breathed beside him, " This place is huge!" her voice echoed in the silence.

" Yeah. Come on, let's take a look at that tunnel." Smokepaw whispered, padding forward with slow, careful steps. The tunnel ahead was dark and forbidding, except for a little ball of light that signified the end. As they got closer, Smokepaw wrinkled his nose at the overpowering scent of rouges.

" This is it, all right." Flowerpaw said. " Now, help me topple some rocks; I have an idea." Smokepaw watched as his sister pushed against a spike that was near the entrance, and with a huge effort helped her push it down in front of the tunnel. It crashed into the ground, splashing water from a nearby pool into Smokepaw's face. He shook himself with embarrassment, then continued to help his sister with another rock.

It was an agonizingly slow process, but finally the two managed to push the rocks all the way; the tunnel's light was no longer visible through the mess, and the tunnel seemed completely sealed off.

Just as Flowerpaw pushed the last stone into place, a deep rumble sounded from the roof of the cavern as the stones hanging from the ceiling began to wobble.

" Uh oh." Smokepaw said, and a pointed stone crashed to the ground beside him. Fear gripped his heart as more stones fell, and screamed, " Run!" as one almost struck Flowerpaw. The two dashed forward, leaving the blocked tunnel behind. Smokepaw now despaired that the cavern was so big, and dodged falling rock after rock as he raced with his sister.

The stones collapsed behind them one by one, and each crash made them stumble a little more. Finally, they raced into the tunnels at the far end; just as a stone blocked the entrance behind them.

Smokepaw, breathing hard, mewed softly, " That was too close. We have to be more careful." Flowerpaw nodded, breathless, and they shakily made their way back to their meeting spot.

Hawkpaw and Sky had found the tunnel back home, and everyone was pleased to report their successes of the day. It was nearly sunhigh when they met again, and Sky offered to hunt, along with Flowerpaw, on the outside. Hawkpaw reluctantly agreed, eager to start their journey home.

Smokepaw padded beside her as she walked in the tunnels, waiting impatiently for them to come back. " Are you okay?" Smokepaw asked.

" I'm fine. Come on, I want to show you something." Hawkpaw said, and beckoned for him to follow her. He shrugged as he padded after her, and gasped as she led him through a tunnel and into a vast cavern, much like the one he and Flowerpaw had discovered.

It was the great lake of the MoonCircle, its surface glittering in the afternoon sunlight. It had a surprisingly sandy beach, and the whole place had a powerful feeling about it.

" It's beautiful," Smokepaw said, " I never imagined it like this."

Hawkpaw purred. " I thought so too. I missed you two, and the whole Clan." She nuzzled his shoulder. " I'm glad I found you at last."

" Yeah. Me too." Smokepaw said, and purred along with his sister, content with the moment. " You know, I had no idea things would turn out this way."

" How did you think of it before?" Hawkpaw inquired, yellow gaze trained on her brother.

" I don't know. I guess I just thought I would train like a normal apprentice, and become a normal warrior with no problems in life at all." Smokepaw realized how silly he must sound to his sister, and expected her to laugh.

When he realized her expression was serious, he continued, " I even imagined myself with a mate and kits of my own."

" Sounds like you had your whole life planned out when you were only six moons old." Hawkpaw said, " I think it's better just to see what life throws at you, instead of being thrown off balance when your plans are ruined." She realized that she might have gone too far, and said quickly, " Not that you should stop believing in your dreams, just that you should be able to grasp what life is without living in a bubble; like Foxwhisker." Smokepaw laughed, and for a moment the tension was broken between the two.

" Come on. We should head back." Smokepaw said, and the littermates started back to their meeting spot.

" Right. The tunnels are all blocked off, and we have found the way home," Smokepaw said, " We should head out." Everyone nodded, and started walking in a straight line down the tunnel. It was turning darker by the minute, and only the sound of fur scraping rock gave them any company. Finally, they reached the end, where the MoonCircle glowed in the moonlight shining above, and separate tunnels stretched in either direction, engulfed in darkness.

" This way," Sky called, and he and Hawkpaw took the lead through a tunnel that veered off to the right, and into fresh air.

It was barely big enough for all the cats to crawl, but they managed until a fresh, cold breeze whipped their faces as they staggered out into the open.

They were on the moor, its rolling hills still and silent as the travelers let out a weary sigh of relief. Smokepaw could see the joy radiating off of his sister in waves, glad that she was home again, safe and sound.

" Here. There is our forest; it's very protected and no one can harm us." Flowerpaw said, pointing to the shadows of the forest. Now that they were home, all of her old uneasiness to be on another Clan's territory returned, and she just wanted to be home in her warm nest.

" Let's leave, then." Hawkpaw said cheerily, and with her tail waving, she raced off into the trees. Everyone else followed suite, and soon Smokepaw was running through the familiar forest, MoonClan scent wreathing is nostrils. He heard a startled yowl as Hawkpaw burst through the camp ahead, and another startled yelp from Poppyleaf as everyone caught up.

" Could it be? Hawkpaw?" Jackalpaw mewed in disbelief as everyone surrounded the apprentice. He got a closer look. " It is! Oh, Hawkpaw, you're all right!" he pushed through everyone and purred loudly with the rest as they gave her a welcome home.

" Smokepaw!"

" Flowerpaw!"

Two calls made Smokepaw and Flowerpaw turn sharply on their heels, only to see Suncloud and Heronpaw dashing towards them; Suncloud bowled Flowerpaw over, purring playfully. Heronpaw was more tentative to approach, but Smokepaw ran the rest of the distance and nuzzled her, purring with relief that she was all right.

" I thought I'd never see you again," Heronpaw said, breaking a moment to talk with him. Her eyes were shining a crystal blue. " Thank StarClan, you came home! Did you go on a journey?"

" Yes. And we will all explain—" Smokepaw was interrupted as everyone noticed Sky standing near the entrance to the tunnel, looking slightly afraid at the number of cats.

" Who's this?"

" Intruder!"

" Rouge?"

Yowls of hostility and confusion rang through the Clan, and Willowstar, informed by Hornbelly of the cats' return, silenced them atop the Moonrock, her brown pelt shining and her blue eyes friendly.

" Let the apprentices explain themselves. We are lucky to have them back in these hard times to come." Willowstar called, and everyone gathered beneath her. She gave a nod to Smokepaw, offering to start the story, and he launched quickly into the tale, Flowerpaw helping at times. Hawkpaw also joined in with the stories of her own journey home, and they all told of the tunnels, their tasks, and the threat towards them they discovered.

" We have found out one way the Clans can be in danger from the rouges and Bloodstar," Hawkpaw said, " The tunnels we blocked were passageways leading to the Black Meadow, connecting to the other tunnels that led to the MoonCircle. Once inside, one could easily direct a raid within our territory, and ambush us before anyone could even react." Alarm whispered through the group, but it soon fell silent as Willowstar began to speak.

" Thank you, Hawkpaw, Smokepaw, Flowerpaw. And Sky in turn," Willowstar said, "We shall tell of our own problems we've been having since your absence." She told them of the recent battles they've had between Bloodstar, and of grave news that EmberClan, in their effort to be strong, gave in to Bloodstar's rule and have now sided with him. " Goldenstar was the only one in his Clan to come to his senses and report to me, and he is now working to push Bloodstar down from his reign." Smokepaw grunted in approval. " Therefor, the other Clans have battled for their right to stay independent, and suffered the concequences that Bloodstar has bestowed on them in battle." Smokepaw saw with surprise that Willowstar had a deep gash in her side, not even a day old yet. " All of our medicine cats, in all of the Clans alike, have received a vision telling of a horrible battle in our future. The leaders and I have met and discussed the prophecies, and have prepared our Clans in the best way we could for a battle. Your news of the tunnels you sealed going to and from the Black Meadow in the MoonCircle has brought great joy to the Clan; but the battle has not been avoided. Bloodstar and his band of rouges could lash out at any second, so we must brace ourselves for battle." She paused, letting her news sink into the apprentices' heads. " We have already doubled patrols, and decreed a new rule that binds an apprentice to his or her mentor or fellow warrior whenever they leave the camp." A snort of dissaproval from Jackalpaw was heard, but ignored. Willowstar seemed done with her speech, and she leaped down from the Moonrock to discuss something with Hornbelly and Bluebird in the medicine den.

Crystalberry, Tornear, and Icewing padded up to their apprentices, eyes shining with gratitude. " We are so happy you three are all right," Icewing said, " And we are in debt to you, Sky, who have exceeded expectations of a loner and proved yourself a warrior—if you wish it." Sky hesitated, unsure what to do.

" Willowstar has informed me that you have the makings of an eager apprentice and warrior, and that she would be honored to accept you into the Clan." Tornear said, and Smokepaw saw surprise flash across his face.

" M-Me? A—A warrior? Even an apprentice?" Sky stuttered in disbelief. He thought of all the times he had been alone in the world, ever since birth, and the thought of actually having a Clan to care for stirred life inside of his weeping heart. " I'll accept the offer." Sky said, and solemnly dipped his head. Hawkpaw beside him brightened at the thought of keeping her new friend, and purred a congratulations.

" Great! Tornear will tell Willowstar, then we shall test you to see if you are accepted as a warrior, or still need training as an apprentice." Icewing said. She whispered something in his ear, then the two walked off toward the training hollow to wait for the call to test.

" I hadn't imagined Sky becoming a warrior before us," Flowerpaw said with a sinking heart, " I hope we're warriors soon."

" But, he could be an apprentice as well," Smokepaw pointed out, " But we would be ahead of him by—three moons at least." They fell silent as Willowstar once more called a meeting.

" So soon?" Hawkpaw muttered. The three padded up to the Moonrock, confused and tired expressions on their faces.

" I think it is time to declare new warriors." Willowstar said, and flashes of surprise and excitement grew in the gathering Clan. " Smokepaw, Hawkpaw, and Flowerpaw, step forward, please." Smokepaw's heart soared as he padded unexpectedly next to his littermates, clawing the ground underneath him furiously.

" I Willowstar, leader of MoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard and journeyed well to know and understand your noble code, and I accept them warriors in your turn. Smokepaw, Flowerpaw, and Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold and protect the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

" I do." Hawkpaw said.

" I do." Said Flowerpaw with a shaky voice.

" I do." Smokepaw said confidently, shaking with excitement. They were becoming warriors at last!

" Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," Willowstar said, and she stepped in front of Smokepaw. " Smokepaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Smokeshadow. StarClan honors your patience and endurance, and I now accept you as a full warrior of MoonClan." Smokeshadow beamed as the Clan let out a cheer. He stepped down as Flowerpaw padded forward.

" Flowerpaw, you shall be known as Flowerblossom. StarClan honors your care and generosity, and I now accept you as a full warrior of MoonClan!" Flowerblossom's eyes twinkled as the Clan cheered for her as well. They fell silent as Hawkpaw stepped forward in front of her leader.

Willowstar was silent for a long time before answering, " Hawkpaw, you shall be known as Hawkeyes. StarClan, as well as I, honor your bravery and guidance, and I now accept you as a full warrior of MoonClan." This time, the yowls were so deafening, Hawkeyes didn't hear her last words to her. The Clan began to chant rhythmically.

" Smokeshadow! Hawkeyes! Flowerblossom!"

The three new warriors stood proudly on the edge of the Moonrock, the moonlight illuminating their pelts.

Willowstar stepped forward. " You three have earned your names well; it is time you sit vigil for your Clan." Smokeshadow nodded slightly, a new air of authority about him, and beckoned for his sisters to follow him to the entrance tunnel.

Halfway across the clearing, Flowerblossom said excitedly, " We're finally warriors! And all together!" Hawkeyes shushed her with a flick of her tail that reminded Flowerblossom of the vigil.

Soon, they were sitting side-by-side at the entrance to the forest, gazing at the stars above.

_We're home. _Smokeshadow thought contentedly.

**Chapter 10**

Bloodstar hissed with annoyance inside the leader's den of the EmberClan camp. "What do you mean she escaped?" he growled dangerously to the gray tabby tom in front of him. The tabby shivered as his leader paced the room.

" I-I'm sorry," the tabby mewed, " She was too cunning."

" No, YOU were too weak!" Bloodstar screamed, but he closed his eyes to calm himself again. " Fine. She must have gone back to her Clan by now; either that, or she died in the mountains. I shall forgive your weakness for now, Quickstep, but next time, well, let's just say you won't need your nest anymore." Quickstep gulped, then bowed to his leader and ducked off behind the brambles and into the camp.

The camp was not doing well since Bloodstar's entrance into EmberClan, and all of the warriors who were not loyal to Bloodstar would be kept under guard inside the warriors' den. The nursery remained impenetrable, the queen and kits inside refusing entry to any rouge a part of Bloodstar's new BurnClan—their original EmberClan. All of the apprentices were forced to serve, obey, and hunt for Bloodstar, or else their punishment was brutal. Food was growing scarce on the moor as well, the rabbits burrowing deep underground to conserve their energy for the winter.

Fogpaw yowled, wincing in pain as she received punishment for forgetting to change Bloodstar's bedding. Amberpaw rushed up to help her friend, but the rouges around Fogpaw hissed dangerously at her approach and she stepped backward. They continued beating her, until she, panting and spitting, was defeated.

" Fogpaw! By StarClan's name, what happened to you?" Brackenpaw rushed over to her side, followed by the other apprentices.

Her gray pelt was dark and matted with dust and blood, and her yellow eyes were far off and partly glazed over. Her breathing was shallow and growing faint as Amberpaw rushed to the medicine den, hoping to find Honeyspeckle or Berrypool inside. In a heartbeat, Honeyspeckle was at the dying apprentice's side, mouth full of herbs.

She worked on her for a little bit, and Amberpaw, Brackenpaw, and Sneezepaw waited close by, all ignoring Sneezepaw's sneezes.

It was near sunset when Honeyspeckle had two non-BurnClan warriors take her to the medicine den; Fogpaw's breathing was steady now, but quick and uneasy.

Brackenpaw rushed over to Honeyspeckle as she was packing her herbs. " Will she be all right?" when there was no reply, he said again, " Is she going to die?"

Honeyspeckle turned to look at him. " I have done all I can do. If she survives the night, then she may live. Her life is in the paws of StarClan now." Brackenpaw bowed his head, sadness overwhelming him at the thought of losing his friend; and another apprentice.

" We had already lost Eaglepaw to the Thunderpath, now maybe even Fogpaw." Lionsong, one of the few warriors that wasn't loyal to Bloodstar but could roam about the camp, padded over solemnly, standing next to Amberpaw. " She is a good apprentice, and has a destiny that does not involve being killed by rouges." Amberpaw looked up hopefully. Lionsong always seemed to know what to do in a serious situation; no wonder Goldenstar often turned to him for advice.

" Come. We must go; Brackenpaw, leave Fogpaw for now, she will live. For now, we must return to our duties, or else we will all end up in Fogpaw's position." He padded away, leaving to go on a hunting patrol with Mothpelt and Smallpebble.

H H H

Joyfeather, Smokeshadow, Heronpaw, and Hawkeyes returned from a hunting patrol, scrawny pieces of prey in their jaws. Hawkeyes placed her mice and vole on top of the fresh-kill pile, glad to be home and a warrior at last. Tornear had called them back in the middle of the patrol, announcing that Willowstar had a meeting and that everyone should attend. She padded to the center of the clearing, light yellow eyes full of confusion. Willowstar soon yowled a meeting, bringing everyone close together.

" I am pleased to inform you all that Sky has passed the test that could make him a warrior." She announced, and Hawkeyes bubbled up with excitement. Her friend would be a warrior!

" Sky, step forward please." Sky appeared from the back of the Moonrock, warily glancing down at the Clan. " I, Willowstar, leader of MoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down of this noble cat. He has brought us great happiness in helping to return our missing apprentice, and I accept him as a warrior in your turn." She faced him, eyes steady.

" Sky, do you promise to learn and uphold the warrior code, defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

" I-I will. I mean I do." Sky stuttered.

" Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name." Willowstar said, " Sky, from this moment, you shall be known as—".

" Stop!" Sky mewed, and Willowstar shot him a surprised look.

" I don't know if I want a warrior name," Sky said shakily, " My mother named me Sky, and I wouldn't want to abuse her love by receiving another name."

Willowstar's eyes were gentle, and her voice came out steady and even. " As you wish. Then, by the powers of StarClan, I accept you as a full warrior of MoonClan, with or without a warrior name." Cheers rang out through the Clan, and Sky, eyes shining, licked his new leader's shoulder as he had seen Hawkeyes, Smokeshadow, and Flowerblossom do as they received their warrior names.

As the crowd broke, Hawkeyes and Flowerblossom joined Smokeshadow and Sky as they walked to the warrior's den.

" Congratulations on becoming a warrior, Sky." Hawkeyes said, " I probably wouldn't be able to call you anything else, anyway."

" Yes. But how did you pass her test?" Flowerblossom asked.

Sky shrugged. " She battled me a little bit, but halfway through Icewing nodded and said I was ready. I had already learned some battle moves from living alone for so long, and I guess fighting rouges." His dark blue eyes twinkled.

Jackalpaw and Heronpaw strode up, envy in Jackalpaw's eyes. " Even the newbie's higher than us. Look out, Heronpaw, we're stuck with all the duties now." Everyone laughed, knowing Jackalpaw was glad Sky became a warrior.

" Will you join us soon in the warrior's den?" Smokeshadow asked Heronpaw.

Heronpaw purred. " Of course. Yellowkit and Barkkit will soon be apprentices as well, and Dewfrost is so close to kits."

Smokeshadow nodded, but his expression was grave. " Hopefully this battle will be over soon, and everyone can be at peace." The group was silent for a moment.

Joyfeather and Treefern padded up to them, announcing that Jackalpaw and Heronpaw were training together. The apprentices gave hasty goodbyes to the newest warriors, and quickly followed their mentors to the training hollow.

Hawkeyes watched them go, feeling uneasy that battle was so near, gripping the Clans in an icy fist of fear. She wondered what the other Clans thought of Bloodstar, and if they were getting ready for war as well.

Suddenly, Bluebird burst out of the nursery, dashing toward the medicine den to get some herbs. Hawkeyes twitched her tail in surprise; was Dewfrost having kits already?

She tried to stop Bluebird, but she just shoved her aside. Around a mouthful of herbs, she said, " Can't stay. Dewfrost." And tumbled once more into the nursery.

A crowd was slowly gathering around the nursery entrance, kept out by Blackface. He didn't want anyone disturbing his mate and the medicine cat as the kittens came. The minutes ticked by, everyone waiting anxiously.

Finally, Bluebird emerged from the nursery, a joyous twinkle in her eyes. " There are three. All healthy."

Blackface stood, gentle happiness on his face as he followed Bluebird back into the nursery. Hawkeyes, Smokeshadow, Flowerblossom, and a couple other warriors were allowed to see them, and Hawkeyes excitedly entered the nursery. So much excitement in the three days she had been home!

The nursery smelled warm and milky as she entered with her littermates, a furious purring sounding from the corner of the den. As she rounded the corner, she saw Dewfrost suckling three small bundles of fur, one ginger, one white, and one a gray tabby; two she-cats with one tom.

They mewed softly at her approach, and Hawkeyes was careful to keep her distance so as not to disturb them.

" Have you decided their names?" Bluebird whispered to Blackface. Dewfrost nodded along with her mate, and she flicked her tail at each as she said their names.

" The ginger's Maplekit, the white is Windykit, and the tabby's…oh, what should we name her, Blackface?" Dewfrost said. The tabby shifted its position, as if she could hear her name being decided.

Blackface thought a moment, then mewed, " She has a gentle air about her; why not, Echokit? Since echoes are soft, and can't be harmed." Dewfrost nodded, eyes sparkling with warmth.

" Echokit it is. Welcome to MoonClan, my kits." Dewfrost purrs overwhelmed her words, and Hawkeyes silently exited the nursery, leaving the queen to her mate and new litter.

She noticed Smokeshadow gazing at the kits with a mixture of envy and sadness, and she felt sad that they had lost their mother and father so soon after their birth, and a new hatred for Jangor welled up inside of her. Why did he have that power to torture, and control other beings to do his bidding? She shuddered, and with a shake of her pelt followed her brother as he wandered to the fresh-kill pile.

Even with the happy surprise of birth in the Clan, an air of tension hung heavily in everyone's hearts; battle was definitely closing in on the Clans, and Hawkeyes found herself jumping at every possible noise that reached her sharp ears. Twilight was breaking as the stars appeared in the night sky, and Silverpelt glowed above as the Clan's ancestors watched over MoonClan. A cool breeze chilled Hawkeyes, but she was grateful that the snows hadn't reached the forest yet. She padded over to where Jackalpaw was finishing a vole; he had wanted to ask her something earlier, but he was interrupted by Sky's warrior ceremony. Now, Hawkeyes curiosity took over as she sat beside him.

" Hey Jackalpaw."

" Yes?" Jackalpaw said, swiping his lips over his jaws.

" You had wanted to ask me something earlier, but the ceremony interrupted. What was it, again?" Hawkeyes waited as Jackalpaw took a quick breath.

" W-Well, I was wondering if…"

" Yes?"

" I was wondering if…you would go on a walk with me?" Jackalpaw's breath caught in his throat as he waited for her answer.

Hawkeyes paused. " Sure, Jackalpaw. I'd love to; you're one of the only ones who has been sane with me lately, since the mountains I mean."

He let out a sigh of relief. " Great!"

" Should I ask Tornear to join us?"

" No. I mean, can we just go alone?" Jackalpaw said. Hawkeyes knew that he had probably thought about this before, and nodded.

" Sure. But let's make sure to tell someone we're going out." Hawkeyes said, and they headed out of the camp, making sure to tell Treefern they were leaving.

Jackalpaw and Hawkeyes raced through the forest, frost spraying at their heels as they ran in the growing darkness. The air was cool and crisp, and Hawkeyes felt invigorated at her flight. Jackalpaw led her to a part of the forest where she had rarely been, and soon slowed to a stop as a wide cliff jutted out in front of them.

Jackalpaw beckoned her over with a flick of his tail, and Hawkeyes gasped as a view of the whole territory spread before her. In the left corner, Hawkeyes could see the marshy territory of GhostClan, where tall pines blocked entry to their depths. MistClan territory stretched across the middle to the far side of GhostClan, and EmberClan's wide, open moors and rolling hills marked the edge of the mountain range where Hawkeyes's journey began and ended. Her own territory's mix of trembling trees extended toward the far right side, and the crumbling Thunderpath marked the familiar border. The MistClan stream glowed with starshine, and every point of the territories was basked in the beauty of the crescent moonlight.

" Oh, Jackalpaw. It's beautiful! How did you find this place?" Hawkeyes breathed, taking in the spectacular view.

" I discovered it once while out hunting with Joyfeather," he replied, enjoying the moment. " I wanted to show it to you, to remind someone of the beauty of the world." Hawkeyes looked at him, and saw a distant look in his yellow-gold eyes that reminded her of how Heronpaw looked around Smokeshadow.

After a silent pause, only the sound of crickets breaking the peace, Hawkeyes said. "Thank you, Jackalpaw. This was nice of you to show it to me."

" You're welcome," he purred, and they made their way back to the camp, now quieted by the velvet of night.

Hawkeyes ran through a dark and unfamiliar forest, fear pulsing through her veins as she got more and more lost. She burst through into a clearing, the sound of screeching cats filling her ears. The ground was smeared with the blood of cats, and littered with clumps of fur. Cats from all Clans were fighting around her, and she screamed as a searing pain entered her forehead. Jangor came into her vision, staring at her with those searching blue eyes, and a cackle filled the air as she saw through her blurred vision what remained of her friends. Smokeshadow fought bravely with two rouges, and Jackalpaw and Owlpaw were lying wounded in the grass, their blood mingling with the morning dew…

Hawkeyes woke with a start, panting as the pressure was released from her mind.

_Was that a vision of the battle ahead? _Hawkeyes thought to herself as she shook the moss from her pelt. _I hope it was just a nightmare. But, anything I see in dreams is probably bound to be something more._

She looked around the den, and noticed that it was partly empty except for Foxwhisker and Poppyleaf; Hawkeyes guessed that the littermates shared old habits. She was reminded of when her sister and brother would tease her for sleeping in as a kit, but Hawkeyes always seemed refreshed whenever they woke her up to play.

She padded out into the clearing, feeling dawn's early chill shudder through her body. Frost covered the ground, showing no sign of thawing as Hawkeyes walked across to see if anyone else was awake. Most of the warriors were chatting near the now cold sunning rocks, but some of them near her talked closely together in a tight, tense discussion.

Hawkeyes could just hear what they were saying. " I don't understand! Why hasn't anyone attacked yet? It's been four sunrises since Hawkeyes's return, hasn't Bloodstar realized her absence?" that was Batscreech, muttering anxiously to Treefern and Joyfeather.

" What, do you WANT to bring battle upon us?" Joyfeather hissed, " Dewfrost just had kits, I don't know if we can afford to have an invasion."

" What if the battle starts somewhere else?" Hawkeyes said aloud, catching the other cats' attention. " What if there is battle elsewhere, and we race to help them?" the group was silent for a moment, absorbing her words.

" Why do you think so?" Batscreech demanded, after a moment's pause.

" Because I happened to see a battle in a dream." Hawkeyes said simply, and Treefern and Joyfeather exchanged a surprised glance.

" Should you report it to Willowstar? In case it does have some meaning?" Treefern said quietly. " Or Bluebird, perhaps?"

" It could have just been a dream," Joyfeather mewed dismissivly, " You're probably just worried."

" Worried? Worried? Did Bloodstar capture me, starve me close to death, bring Jangor to torture me, and force me to escape all because I had dreams or visions—because I was worried??" Hawkeyes's voice rose higher into the trees, echoeing across to hollow. Joyfeather swallowed, hardly able to imagine what she must have gone through. Even Batscreech was speechless. " WELL, excuse me if I think my dream has meaning; thank you Treefern, I think I will discuss this with Bluebird." Hawkeyes marched away toward the medicine den, steaming. Who did Joyfeather think she was, contradicting her after she had been through so much! But a small voice in the back of her mind said otherwise. _She had no idea, Hawkeyes, _it muttered, _Do not be angry at her. She just wanted to dismiss the otherwise, that's all._ Hawkeyes thought a moment, then took a deep breath.

" I guess so." She muttered as she passed into the medicine den. The aroma of herbs filled her nostrils, and she immediately saw Bluebird fiddling at the back of her den, organizing her herb stores.

She turned around. " Oh, hello Hawkeyes. What can I do for you?" Bluebird said, putting the yarrow back into its hole.

" I wanted to discuss with you a dream I had once," Hawkeyes said, " I also had the same dream tonight."

" Well, that is strange," Bluebird said, licking a paw and lying down. " Tell me about it." Hawkeyes tumbled into her dream, remembering both parts of it clearly in her mind. Bluebird watched attentativly, gaze becoming more serious as she described the battle.

" It felt so real, even the pain in my forehead didn't ease as I awoke." Hawkeyes finished, " Do you think I might have had a vision of the future?" Bluebird only shook her head, not answering.

" I can't believe I didn't see this before," she muttered in disbelief, " I think you're right, Hawkeyes, but I think you having dreams might be something more than your power you already have." Hawkeyes was surprised that Bluebird believed her.

_Flower shall blossom…_

The prophecy that she received more than three moons ago was coming back to her now. Her green eyes widened, and she shook furiously as Hawkeyes wondered with dismay what was happening to her medicine cat.

_Smoke shall cast shadow…_

" It can't be," Bluebird whispered.

_And Hawk's eyes shall gleam as they hold powers the Clans have never known._

" Hawkeyes…it's you!" Bluebird whispered.

Alarmed, Hawkeyes stepped back. " W-What's me? What are you talking about??" she cried, and Bluebird rushed to tell Willowstar her serious conclusion.

That Hawkeyes, Smokeshadow, and Flowerblossom were the ones in the prophecy.

Bluebird paced the length of the leader's den, fear and realization nawing at her belly. " It fits. Hawkeyes, Smokeshadow, and Flowerblossom were all made warriors. I know now that we were right; EmberClan did merge with Bloodstar! But Sky…what could that mean?"

Willowstar calmly stopped Bluebird's pacing. " I had come to the conclusion that Sky refers to the actual cat named Sky; the new warrior." Bluebird sat, twitching her tail back and forth across the floor. " That is how Sky can fight. But your tellings of Hawkeyes having dreams of the future—please explain." Bluebird recited Hawkeyes's dreams, and Willowstar nodded in solemn acception. " I see. Then, if there is battle near, Hawkeyes should guide us when lies become truths, just as the prophecy fortells. You should prepare herbs for wounds, as well as any herbs you need to heal. Meet with the other medicine cats, and warn to prepare herbs as well. Battle is coming, and I shall need to organize a battle patrol. You may go." Bluebird dipped her head, and rushed out to the other Clans to pass on the message.

**Chapter 11**

" Sky, Smokeshadow, Flowerblossom, Joyfeather, Tornear, Crystalberry, Hornbelly, Foxwhisker, Blackface, Batscreech, Jackalpaw, Suncloud, and myself. Hawkeyes will lead to the battle zone she has seen; the medicine cats will be in a sandy hollow nearby, so if you or anyone else gets hurt, you can go there. Icewing, I am leaving you in charge." Willowstar announced the battle patrol. The battle day had finally come; a quarter moon after Dewfrost's kits were born. The cats chosen to go to battle surrounded the entrance to camp, Hawkeyes in the lead. She had been on a patrol trying to find her dream clearing, where the battle would supposedly be. They found it nestled within a rocky outcrop between FourSeasons and their border, its ground dry, grasses dead and yellow. Frost had taken over; only a few daring flowers popped up around the edges of it. Hawkeyes had seen the rock where Bloodstar had stood overlooking the battle in her first dream, and she had shuddered at the sight of it climbing to the sky.

The other Clans had agreed to battle alongside them, but EmberClan remained under Bloodstar's horrid rule; Goldenstar had come to MoonClan with a message that Bloodstar no longer called it EmberClan. He named it BurnClan, in honor of his evil and ambition to rule. He also came with a message that Harebush, a kittypet who joined their Clan seasons ago, was to be eliminated because he wasn't Clanborn. Lionsong, however, was working to save the warrior. Fogpaw, one of the older apprentices, was also reported wounded after a fierce beating from the rouges.

Now, as Hawkeyes led everyone out of the tunnel, a feeling of dread crept inside her. The last part of the vision she had received after the walk with Jackalpaw disturbed her terribly; Jackalpaw, and her sweet Owlpaw, lying wounded with their blood mingling. She shuddered.

Jackalpaw now padded up next to her, their pelts almost brushing. " This will be some battle, huh?" he whispered, and she nodded. They were close to the spot, and already the faint sounds of battle rang clear. Hawkeyes beckoned the others to follow her, and together they all raced into the clearing.

A yowl rang from Hawkeyes's throat as her patrol burst into the clearing, hearing the sounds of battle loud and clear. MistClan and GhostClan had already arrived, attacking rouges as they came pouring in through the forest. Hawkeyes was amazed at how many rouges were there, and realized that they were slowly pushing them off.

She screeched as two rouges pinned her down on her belly, pressing her face into the dirt. With a hiss, she sprung up under them, surprised at her strength and speed. The gray tabby who had brought her food in the Black Meadow struck again, but Hawkeyes dodged and rolled to the side. She leapt on him when his back was turned, raking his gray tabby back with deadly claws. She bit into his shoulder, not letting go as he shrieked and tried to throw her off. She jumped off to the side as he barreled away in the shadows.

Owlpaw came behind her, helping her fight off another rouge. " Owlpaw! It's you!" Hawkeyes said breathlessly, hissing as the rouge tried to slice her shoulder. Owlpaw dodged antoher blow.

" That's Owl_feather_ now, Hawkpaw." Owlfeather said. They stood back to back.

" Hawkeyes now. We're both warriors." Hawkeyes said, and with fierce slashes to his eyes, the rouge bounded away, yowling in pain and defeat.

Hawkeyes and Owlfeather breathed a sigh of relief, and paused to look at each other. Hawkeyes noticed that he had grown, muscles rippling across his flanks. His eyes seemed sharper and full of knowledge, and Hawkeyes felt forever soothed by his presence.

She knew that he noticed her growth too, but they could talk later.

She scanned the clearing for worthy opponents, and saw with horror that Flowerblossom was cornered by three beefy EmberClan warriors, who had arrived fresh not too long ago. A brown tom with two different colored eyes hissed and swiped at her, and a cream-colored she-cat sniggered as Flowerblossom cringed in fright. Hawkeyes nodded to Owlfeather, and they both screeched and tackled two of the warriors from behind. Hawkeye's opponent was the brown tom who had swiped at her earlier, his green eye glowing in contrast with his blue one. He shrugged her off easily, but Hawkeyes rolled underneath him. He quickly tried to flatten her down, but instead landed with a huff on his belly. Seeing that his back was unoccupied, Hawkeyes pounced on top of him, scratching his back with blood on her claws. He tried to scrabble free, but she was too strong and pinned his face in the dirt. His back was raw and open now, his shoulder bleeding fiercly. He wimpered with pain, and Hawkeyes let him go, watching him stumble back to wherever he had come from.

Flowerblossom had beaten the cream she-cat, and Owlfeather defeated the other.

" Thanks so much you two," Flowerblossom mewed; Hawkeyes noticed that her flanks were heaving, and blood soaked her ears and tail. Hawkeyes gave her a worried glance, and Flowerblossom headed over toward the medicine cats.

Owlfeather spotted a rouge she-cat nearby attacking his sister Ferntail, who had become a warrior as well. Hawkeyes noticed he was taken care of, and rushed over to Willowstar who was battling alongside Waterstar against four rouges. Hawkeyes whined with dismay; how many of these rouges were there?

She dashed in to help, but a pounce from behind made her flatten to the ground, the breath knocked out of her. Above, her opponent raked her back with sharp claws, and Hawkeyes scrambled up again before he could hurt her further. She gasped as she saw who it was. Jangor, expression smug, about to kill her.

A familiar pain entered Hawkeyes's forehead, and she fought against his attack. She realized with a jolt what he was trying to do. He was trying to control her mind. The pain was already her brain fighting against his attempts, and it slowly eased as her strength was sapped from her; she was weakening, and soon he would have her.

A wave of nausea swept through her body as she slipped closer to the edge of unconciousness, Jangor's mind wrapping around hers. Suddenly, the bond was broken as a screech from Suncloud diverted his attention. She had tackled the tom, aware of what he was doing to her friend. Jangor yelped in surprise, and bit fiercely on her tail. Hawkeyes came back to reality, gaining control once more. The battle around her was thick with the scent of blood, and she saw dead and wounded cats littering the ground below. The apprentices Storkpaw and Tanglepaw of MistClan lay before her feet, their eyes glazed and their bodies still. Amberpaw, too, of EmberClan lay mortally wounded in the grass, a rouge stretching for the last bite. Hawkeyes's rage built up once more inside her, and she dashed over to knock the rouge away from the younger apprentice. She gave him a bite to his already bleeding tail, and he ran off as she went to inspect Amberpaw. She called Foxwhisker over from a battle with a warrior, and he brought Amberpaw quickly to the medicine cats. Hawkeyes was warmed by the fact that not all of EmberClan had turned, and that some EmberClan cats who came were fighting on their side. She saw Smokeshadow nearby, fighting with Midnight and Bloodstar, Flowerblossom at his side. Jangor came to join them, and Hawkeyes ran to help her littermates.

By the time she got there, her littermates and her were being circled by the traitors. Jangor chuckled at the sight of them, but still shook on his paws from Suncloud's attack. His ear was torn and his muzzle bloody; Bloodstar hadn't taken the care to mend him.

" So, it comes to this," Bloodstar said, voice smooth and calm in the heat of battle. "The three kits of power going against a powerful leader." At the mention of power, Smokeshadow hissed. " You know, there is a way to make this all go away? Simply devote yourselves to my rule, or die." Midnight swiped his extended claws at Smokeshadow, slicing his shoulder open.

" Why would we serve you?" Smokeshadow hissed, but Bloodstar only smiled.

" You, Smokeshadow, seer of the past, should know why you should serve," Jangor said, smooth voice never faltering. " If you don't accept, your dear Heronpaw will perish along with you." Smokeshadow gulped, but shook his head fiercely. " And Flowerblossom, caretaker of the present, would join just for the safety of your littermates."

" You're wrong, betrayer." Flowerblossom growled, " I can make my own choices."

Jangor ignored her and continued to place his searching gaze once more on Hawkeyes. " Dear Hawkeyes, guide to the future, sharer of souls, speaker to animals, your powers could develop even stronger, and your loves would be spared if you joined." Hawkeyes grimaced as a small pang came into her forehead. Jangor wanted to take over her mind most of all, because if she made the decision, her littermates would follow. But she blocked her mind, setting Jangor off track.

" No."

Jangor hissed and leapt for her throat, but Smokeshadow beat him and tackled his scrawny, reddish figure to the ground. Flowerblossom joined in combat with Midnight, and Bloodstar jumped on Hawkeyes.

Blood roared in her ears as she raked his dark tabby pelt, her yellow eyes glinting savagely with hatred. How dare this cat kill without a second glance! How dare he offer a spot in his ranks when he knew it was wrong! Bloodstar broke free, his face locked in a snarl as he pounced, slashing dangerously close to her throat. She dodged, but the blow still created a deep gash on her shoulder. She hissed in pain, and flopped down on her side to avoid another attempted blow from Bloodstar. Her blood was staining the grass, and she was growing more faint by the second.

Bloodstar walked above her, triumph in his eyes. " I hate to kill a valuable specimen like yourself, but what must be done, must be done." He lowered his jaws to his throat, and Hawkeyes could smell blood on his breath. He was suddenly gone as a wind whooshed above, and Hawkeyes looked to see Owlfeather, pinning Bloodstar with his paws. He slashed his face, and belly, and blood oozed from the wound that Bloodstar was dead within seconds. Hawkeyes stared at his lifeless form, shock clenching her chest. Owlfeather backed away as Bloodstar twitched back to life; blood still poured from his wound, but Hawkeyes shuddered as he got up, otherwise unharmed.

" Forgot I had nine lives?" Bloodstar said smoothly, padding slowly to stand in front of Owlfeather, who was crouching in fear. Tornear jumped over from a fight with a rouge she-cat, and he struck Bloodstar with a fierce bite, cracking his neck. Bloodstar hung limply once more.

" I didn't. I remembered enough that you had lost your seventh when you fell off the cliff." Hawkeyes stared with shock and relief at her former mentor, awestruck by his noble—but gruesome—deed.

" Thank you." Owlfeather said, speaking for Hawkeyes and himself in turn.

" I did what must be done."

Battle still raged around them despite the leader's death, and Tornear quickly raced to stand on top of the rock in the center. His yowl rang clear across the clearing, and the fighting cats were silenced as the truth was revealed.

Bloodstar lay in front of the rock, eyes glassy and face stuck in a forever snarl as his blood soaked the grass. Hawkeyes was suddenly released of a great pressure where her wound was, and her gaze cleared as the rouges were finally chased away. Smokeshadow had walked up to her and helped her up.

When the pressure was gone, Smokeshadow's eyes widened as he stared at his sister. " Hawkeyes! You're healed!" Hawkeyes looked down in surprise, and realized that her wound was closed and the blood had stopped flowing. Her pelt was still stained with blood, but her former injuries from the battle were gone. As Smokeshadow led her to the medicine clearing, she saw the aftermath of the battle-stained clearing.

Most cats of the Clans were either crowding in the medicine den, or dead and injured in the clearing. Hawkeyes saw Storkpaw and Amberpaw lying dead in the grass, a wound from Amberpaw's shoulder red and bleeding; Storkpaw's neck was sickly dislocated, and his eyes stared at nothing. Hawkeyes shuddered at the sight of the two apprentices, and was struck with the fact that her friends might be the same way.

" Smokeshadow—I'll be fine. I just need to clean." Hawkeyes said, pulling herself away from her limping brother.

Hawkeyes padded around the clearing, dumbfounded at the aftermath of the battle. Farther ahead, she saw Valleyfoot helping Nightflower across the clearing toward Leaffrost, who had rushed with already prepared herbs toward them. Batscreech had collapsed in the center below Willowstar, his breathing shallow as Hawkeyes eyed a wound in his throat. Frogfoot from EmberClan, one of the warriors from his Clan that sided with Lionsong, was kneeling over Amberpaw, a despairing look on his face. Joyfeather and Sky were also patrolling the clearing, bowing their heads in sorrow at the sight of so many hurt and dead. Besides the apprentices, Harebush, Redfur, Tanglepaw were also lying motionless in the grasses, and Hawkeyes shook her head sadly. She padded on, quickening her pace as she saw Flowerblossom's tail in the grass.

" Flowerblossom? Flowerblossom?" Hawkeyes's anxious mew filled the silent clearing, and she saw Flowerblossom's tail twitch.

" Hawkeyes? Is that you?" Flowerblossom's faint mew sent a pang of sorrow through Hawkeyes, and she ran across the clearing to where her sister lay.

When she parted the reeds concealing her, she gasped at the sight there. Flowerblossom was alive, but huge chunks of her fur were missing and her face was smeared with blood. Her eyes held scratch marks where Midnight and the other rouges had scratched her, and her pelt was matted and bitten.

Hawkeyes quickly called over Leopardpelt, the MistClan medicine cat, and anxiously waited while she treated her sister. Owlfeather came to stand beside her, his pelt brushing hers as he attempted to soothe her.

Leopardpelt finally drew away, and Hawkeyes noticed that she had put healing poultices on her sister's eyes and other wounds. She had licked away most of the blood to work, and Flowerblossom looked better than before but still vulnerable.

" Make sure she doesn't open her eyes," Leopardpelt said, " The poultice could go in her eyes." Hawkeyes nodded, and Leopardpelt left a pile of herbs by her feet.

Hawkeyes leaned over and whispered in her sister's ear, " Don't worry. The battle is done. Bloodstar is dead." Flowerblossom nodded, the poultice glittering in the evening sun.

" Good. I hope I will be able to open my eyes soon. But for now I am grateful that I am alive." Hawkeyes could imagine a spark of happiness appearing in Flowerblossom's eyes at the mention of the battle being won.

Owlfeather walked up to Hawkeyes and mewed in her ear, " Willowstar is looking for you." He was pulling her away, and with one last look at Flowerblossom's sighing form, she followed him to the center of the clearing in front of the big rock at the center, where all of the leader's were gathering.

Willowstar was first to speak. " The battle has been won, but at a terrible cost. We have lost many warriors and apprentices this evening, and all of the Clans are mourning." Hawkeyes saw Owlfeather's eyes shine with grief for his Clanmate Redfur, who had died fighting. " All of their memories will be remembered in our hearts and minds, as will the memories of those who fought and lived this Dark Battle; this Battle of Blood." She stepped down off of the rock to stand beside Tornear.

" Like Willowstar announced, we have won the battle, but perhaps not the war. As you see, rouge cats lie dead with our Clanmates, but there are many more out there. They may still pose a threat." Onestar mewed, shaken by the fact that Jangor would betray the Clan that adopted him.

" Yes. There still may be traitors lurking in the shadows, their only goal to avenge their fallen leader." Goldenstar came in seriously, a grave look on his face.

" Right. But for now, we should recover while leaf-bare is looming," implied Waterstar, his gray pelt shining as the sun set behind him. The cats started to separate into their individual Clans, and Willowstar gathered MoonClan around her.

Owlfeather was being called off as well, and he said quickly to Hawkeyes, " Meet me if you can by the border tonight." Hawkeyes didn't ask why, just nodded and flicked her tail. The prophecy that had haunted her and her littermates was done, and she could resume her duties. Tornear was being congratulated for his deed when Hawkeyes saw it.

A nearly spectral shape had faintly appeared at the top of the rock, his pelt dark as shadow. His eyes gleamed a fierce blood red in the light of the sunset, and his hiss screeched in Hawkeyes's ears.

" This isn't over, girl," Bloodstar's ghost hissed, " The battle isn't won." Then he dissipated into the sunlight of the encroaching light. Hawkeyes looked around fearfully, and noticed that her littermates had seen it too. They looked at her with widened eyes, and she knew that she was never alone.

Bloodstar's echo rang clear in her ears, and the same cackle seemed to erupt in her head.

_The forest shall perish when Blood soaks the stars._

It wasn't over.

**Epilogue**

" Heronsong! Jackalfang! Heronsong! Jackalfang!" the MoonClan cats cheered as the apprentices received their warrior names. Heronsong's eyes glittered at the sight of Smokeshadow cheering her name the loudest. Jackalfang beside her gave a whoop of excitement.

" You may sit vigil guarding the camp until the sun rises tomorrow," Willowstar said, " But for now, you may join your warriors to chat until the moon has risen." Heronsong looked toward the sinking form of the sun in the sky, and realized there was plenty of time before the ceremonial vigil. It had been nearly a moon since the battle with Bloodstar, and the Clan was recovering smoothly as the fullness of leaf-bare came upon them. Snow glittered in the light of the sunset, shining with white brilliance.

Smokeshadow padded up and nuzzled her affectionately. " Congratualtions, Heronsong. Now, we are warriors together." Heronsong purred and nuzzled him back. Smokeshadow gestured toward the trees. " May I speak with you for a moment?" at Heronsong's nod, they padded away from the murmurs around Jackalfang.

Once they were safely tucked away, Smokeshadow took a deep breath. "Heronsong, I have a confession to make."

Heronsong's ears pricked up. Was he going to say what she thought he was?

" What is it?"

Smokeshadow let in a sharp intake of breath. " I-I like you. A lot," he began. " I have ever since after you rescued me from the fox." Heronsong's surprised expression made Smokeshadow turn away. " I'm sorry if you don't feel the same about me."

" Of _course _I do!"

" Really?"

" Yes!" Heronsong's eyes were full of love for the gray warrior as she stared into his eyes. " I love you, Smokeshadow."

" I love you too, Heronsong." They purred together, tails entwining as they walked back to camp.

Heronsong had never been so happy.

Suncloud eyed her and Smokeshadow as they padded back into camp, and her eyes twinkled in approval at the sight of her friend with her wish finally granted.

Somewhere in the shadows, a pair of eyes stared at the MoonClan camp. Their blue glitter rested on one warrior alone, a tortoiseshell who was sneaking out of camp. She headed toward the GhostClan border; the cat's own home, in which he was banished from. His tail flicked across the scar along his flank, growling as his gaze flicked to a black tom. The tom's amber eyes were merry as he laughed with his Clanmates, unaware of an enemy lurking nearby.

" I will have you, Thorn that Pricks Paws," the cat hissed, and disappeared once more into the silence of the white forest.

_Now here is a sneak peek at the next book in the Seasons series:_

_Warriors: Seasons of Life:_

_Echoes of Past_

**Prologue**

A russet tom prowled the dark forest, hearing the wind whispering in the silent trees. His searching blue gaze darted from one tree to another, looking for any sign of life; another rouge cat screeched in the distance, but he had learned to ignore the yowls of the lost. He continued on until he reached a small clearing, barely a space in the never-ending trees.

A dark tabby sat in wait, his crimson eyes slit as the cat bowed low in front of him.

" You are late."

" Many apologies, O evil one." The russet tom said, straightening to a sitting position.

The dark tabby's eyes flashed. " You've seen them, then?"

" I had to silence a few mouths to get there, but I managed." A smile came from the tabby at the remark.

" You prove loyal, Jangor." The tabby said. " I have an assignment for you." Jangor's ears flicked. The tabby came over to whisper something in his ear. " Can you do that?"

Jangor nodded. " Was planning to."

The tabby's crimson eyes shone in the gloom. " Now go. And do not return until it is done." Jangor bowed deeply once more, and padded back into the dark forest.

The dark tabby looked into the starless sky. " The war is not over, Thorn. You and your friends cant escape me now." A yowl erupted from his throat, and Tornear shivered in his sleep inside the warrior's den. An echo sounded in his head.

_The forest shall perish as Blood soaks the stars._

**Please Review! Next story coming soon! **** Come on, press the little blue button down there; click it, click it! You know you want to...**


End file.
